Recuerdos Tuyos, y Los Nuevos Días
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Secuela de Cuando tu corazón se acelera. Recuerdos tuyos: "En un paso peatonal, escuché una voz muy similar a la tuya" Los Nuevos días: "Un milagro comienza aquí, un lugar brillante, oye, una vez más, contigo..."
1. Recuerdos Tuyos

Hello lectoras! Un mes de ausencia D: lo sé T_T PERO por eso las voy a recompensar con **ESTO**:  
>(Por ti Kitsu-imoto-chan!)<br>Doble episodio! (E ignoren el Rated! XD) No tengo nada que decir, los comentarios del intento de traductora están al final ^^  
>For now:<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdos tuyos<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Te amo…"_

…fueron las palabras que dijo cuando todo cambió entre nosotras.

…En la oscuridad, a donde podíamos sentir el calor de la otra, nuestra respiración se mezclaba, nuestros latidos se sincronizaban, y un pocky en nuestras bocas que nos puso en esa situación.

Besos, tuvimos nuestro primer beso en aquel entonces, antes de que me confesara que me amaba. Recuerdo lo gentiles y tímidos que eran sus besos, lo gentil pero temerosa que era mientras me abrazaba y presionaba sus labios profundamente en los míos, lo que resultó en una explosión emocional dentro de mi mente.

Aquella situación en el día del apagón fue lo que me hizo profundizar mis sentimientos por ella, mi amor por ella dio otro paso, lo que provocó la necesidad de su calor, de sus besos, y de sus _'caricias'._

Cerré mis ojos y di un profundo e inestable respiro.

Luego tuvimos nuestra primera pelea después de comenzar a salir, lo que en realidad fue un completo malentendido. Sin embargo, fuimos capaces de arreglar nuestro pleito, y después de eso, liberamos lo que habíamos sentido por tanto tiempo… lujuria, pasión y un abrumador amor.

Nuestro sudor escurría cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, el inolvidable e insoportable placer fue lo único que sentimos. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozaban, ambas susurramos, o en mi caso, gritaba, nuestros nombres con una voz ronca, sin aliento, nuestras manos nunca dejaron la piel de la otra y nuestros labios estuvieron siempre unidos como si no se quisieran separar nunca.

Miré mis manos que estaban empapadas de lluvia. Las apreté para recordar la sensación que tenía cuando tocaba su cálida piel. Para recordar que existió tal belleza en el pasado…

Lo que nos esperaba después fue un obstáculo más difícil, era escondernos en un estrecho closet. Peleamos mucho por ello, pero al final encontrábamos la respuesta y lo solucionamos. Enlazábamos nuestros dedos y nos apoyábamos para enfrentar los problemas.

El resultado de nuestra lucha contra los obstáculos fue una extremadamente bella.

_Ritsu me miró con los más sinceros ojos, pude sentir que la forma en que actuaba, hablaba, y me miraba era diferente, estaba llena de amor… y felicidad, algo __que me hizo preguntarle que rayos pasaba con ella._

_Me respondió con lo más hermoso y de la más hermosa manera. Ritsu tomó mi mano muy gentilmente, __la forma en que enlazó nuestros dedos era fuerte, pero muy suave y gentil. Caminó con elegancia, dirigiéndome a un lugar, un edificio que parecía un departamento, uno grande._

_Ritsu me miró, "Mio…"_

_Realmente me confundió el porque me llevó hasta ahí. "¿S-Sí…?"_

_Apretó mi mano un poco, "…Feliz cumpleaños, Mio." Dijo mientras miraba al edificio._

_Mis ojos se abrieron por completo mientras la miraba conmocionada, pero sólo asentó con la cabeza y me sonrió tímidamente. __Suspiré y la abracé mientras rompía en llanto._

Metí mi mano a mi bolsillo, tocando el contorno de una llave. Ese fue el mejor regalo que me dio.

Sacudí mi cabeza, miré al cielo oscuro y gris. Estaba lloviendo mucho.

La lluvia era lo único que escondía mis lágrimas.

Mis recuerdos fueron lo que me hicieron arrodillarme en el mojado suelo, mientras mis ojos perdían su color. Ambos estaban en blanco y sin vida, pero escurrían lágrimas, lágrimas que ya no pude evitar derramar. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, la lluvia que estaba tan fría como mi corazón.

Extrañaba su calor…

_Me senté en el sofá y __luego puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentí que un brazo me rodeaba y me abrazaba. Volteé mi cabeza y hundí mi rostro en su cuello. De vez en cuando respiraba su fragancia y me acurrucaba más a ella._

_Volteó a verme cuando sintió que mis hombros temblaban un poco, con una voz__ suave, profunda, preguntó, "¿…se enteraron… tus padres?" asentí. Aún tenía mi cabeza en su cálido, suave y confortable hombro._

"_Ellos… e-ellos quieren verte, quieren que te presente formalmente… __s-sólo esperemos que no quieran… separarnos…" respondí con una temblorosa voz. Ritsu me alejó un poco, y me miró a los ojos._

_Sonrió y no dijo nada más, sólo un beso en los labios._

No te preocupes.

Recordaba que la forma en que me sonreía significaba 'no te preocupes'. Así que no me preocupaba, y las cosas terminaron sin problemas. Me liberé de todas mis preocupaciones, podía amar a Ritsu sin tener que sentirme sofocada por esconderme en un closet.

…Mis preocupaciones pudieron irse, pero mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. "Mio-chan…" levanté la mirada, para ver a una Mugi ligeramente mojada, con una expresión muy triste en su rostro. Hasta puedo jurar que lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero seguía parpadeando para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Mis ojos miraron alrededor, vi a muchas personas, todas de negro, y sus rostros estaban cubiertos por sombrillas. Sólo pude ver el rostro de Yui, Mugi, Azusa y Ui, quienes se pararon junto a mí, me mostraban tanta compasión que dolía. Sentí que mi corazón fue apretado fuertemente mientras mis lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos, comencé a sollozar tanto que me dio hipo.

Aún sollozando, y llorando mucho, toqué una piedra que tenía un nombre gravado.

Ritsu Tainaka.

* * *

><p>"Mio-chan… ¿estarás bien aquí tu sola en el departamento…?" escuché a Yui preguntando mientras tocaba mi brazo.<p>

Limpié mis últimas lágrimas y asentí, por el rabillo de mi ojos vi la preocupada cara de mis amigas, las miré con mis hinchados y rojos ojos, y luego sonreí convincentemente. Su preocupada expresión se volvió una más preocupada.

"Sólo… asegúrate de cambiar tu ropa mojada, Mio-senpai y llámanos si necesitas algo." Asentí silenciosamente, Azusa frunció el ceño y lucía más ansiosa.

"Gracias, chicas… es que… quiero estar sola por ahora… ¿de acuerdo?" finalmente usé mi ronca voz, casi volvían a escurrirse las lágrimas.

Se miraron entre sí antes de asentar con indecisión, y luego se fueron, mientras seguían echándome un vistazo o dos. Agaché mi cabeza, antes de dar la vuelta para entrar al departamento, pero me detuve cuando escuché una voz.

"Disculpe… es usted Mio Akiyama?"

Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre de mediana edad. Lo miré confundida porque no lo reconocía. Después sacó una identificación de su bolsillo, me sorprendió saber que era un policía.

"Ehm… sí… soy yo… ¿Necesita algo, Señor?"

Sacó una caja, una pequeña caja azul marina con ceniza. "Encontramos esta caja _'ahí'… _creo que usted quiere esto," dijo y me entregó la caja. La tomé con ansiedad y luego miraba alternadamente al hombre y a la caja.

Después siguió, "Y lamentamos mucho informarle esto pero… aún… no hemos encontrado su cuerpo." Dijo mientras retiraba su mirada de mí, luego se inclinó educadamente antes de irse.

'_Ahí.'_

Esa palabra punzaba muy fuerte en mi corazón, antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos, entré a mi departamento. Cerré la puerta y caminé sin energía a 'nuestra' habitación.

…aunque ya no era 'nuestra' habitación.

Luego, puse la caja en el buró y me acosté en la cama. Giré mi cuerpo, las lágrimas finalmente escurrían por mis mejillas cuando recordé que nunca volvería a sentir su calor, su rostro ya no sería lo primero que vería al despertar en las mañanas y ya no sería capaz de escuchar su gentil voz.

Comencé a sollozar mientras tocaba el espacio vacío junto a mí. Estaba frío.

Lloraba mucho mientras agarraba la sábana, luego tomé una almohada y la abracé, su aroma comenzó a desvanecerse de esta almohada, en la que siempre dormía. Mi rostro estaba hundido en ella, comenzó a humedecerse debido a mis lágrimas, pero no pude dejar de llorar mientras la abrazaba tan fuerte como podía.

Mientras me encontraba así… comencé a recordarla de nuevo…

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_Ritsu saltó sorprendida y cerró la laptop mientras rápidamente me sonreía. "Eh… ehm… ¡Nada!" dijo nerviosa._

_Entrecerré mis ojos, me acerqué a ella y __estiré mis brazos hacia la laptop, pero __ella la tomó primero__. La miré confundida, me enseñó la lengua, traté de quitársela pero huyó, ya que tenía mucha curiosidad, la perseguí._

_Ella r__eía y seguía corriendo, gruñí y corrí más rápido. Finalmente la atrapé, con mis brazos rodeándola, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó. Afortunadamente, caímos en la cama, igual que la laptop._

"_Oww__… mi nariiiz…" se quejó, Ritsu cayó de boca, y yo encima de ella, eso empeoró el impacto._

"_¡L-lo siento!__ ¿Estás bien?"_

"…_Creo que me rompí la nariz," dijo, __sin voltear su rostro._

_Empalidecí cuando dijo eso._

"…_Oh, está sangrando, mucho."_

_Mi rostro empalideció más y grité._

"_¿R-Ritsu…?"_

_Volteó su cabeza de golpe. "¡BOO! ¡MI NARÍZ SE CAYÓ!"_

"_¡AAAHHH!" __caí de sentón de la cama mientras se paraba y se reía fuertemente._

_Luego finalmente me di cuenta __que estaba molestándome, me paré y la aventé a la cama._

_Peleamos por un rato, luego nos detuvimos porque nos cansamos. Jadeaba y vi la cara burlona de Ritsu Tainaka, estaba a punto de regañarla __por molestarme pero me calló con su boca, luego, rápidamente, olvidamos por qué peleábamos._

…_Y al final, __**'peleamos.'**_

Lloré mucho, apretaba la almohada tan fuerte que estaba a punto de rasgarse.

Esa noche, lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

><p>"<em>Buenos días, Mio." <em>Abrí mis pesados párpados cuando escuché la conocida voz, abrí mis ojos por completo cuando vi un rostro familiar frente a mí, pero cuando tallé mis ojos para aclarar mi visión, resultó que sólo estaba imaginando.

Esta vez traté de no llorar, y afortunadamente pude contenerme.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya había amanecido, me senté en la cama, bajé la vista para ver que había olvidado cambiarme la ropa mojada, temblé e inmediatamente fui al baño a tomar una rápida ducha caliente.

Ahí en el baño, cuando el agua caliente tocó mi piel, cerré mis ojos y un recuerdo suyo apareció en mi cabeza…

_Ten__ía el hábito de tararear cualquier canción cuando me bañaba, pero mi tararear se detuvo repentinamente cuando una mano tapó mi boca, grité y estaba a punto darle un codazo a la persona detrás de mí, pero esa persona soltó una risita familiar y me acercó a ella, así me calmé._

"…_Idiota," fue lo que dije una vez que destapó mi boca, se rió._

_Suspiré y me acurruqué en su abrazo,__ me di cuenta que estar así desnudas y mojadas mientras nos abrazábamos era un poco raro, pero también confortable. Después de un rato, parpadeé confundida, me liberé de su abrazo y me di la vuelta para mirarla, me dio una mirada interrogante. _

_Luego __de otro momento de mirarnos, actuó toda avergonzada y tapó sus partes privadas mientras decía, "¡Ah! ¡No me mires, pervertida!" su __tan conocida__ voz 'de niñita' hizo que a mi ojo le diera un tic._

"_No estoy viendo tu… __ugh… en todo caso tu pecho es plano."_

"…_Eso duele, Mio…" me encogí de hombros._

"_Como sea… ¿cuándo te volviste más alta?"_

_Parpadeó, inclinó su cabeza, y luego se miró._

"_¿…Yo? ¿Alta?"_

"_¿No te has dado cuenta que eres más alta que yo ahora?" parpadeó de nuevo, y levantó una ceja antes de ponerme contra la fría pared, grité un poco y la miré confundida, me miró por unos momentos antes que su expresión cambiara a una de asombro._

"_Woa… tienes razón… ahora que te pongo contra la pared miro hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba…" permanecí en silencio, esa fue una extraña manera de __averiguar tu estatura._

"_Bueeeeeno… ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda, Mio?"_

_Parpadeé dos veces. "Claro, mientras tus manos no vayan más abajo…"_

"…_Oh rayos, mi plan fue descubierto." La miré con furia, sólo sonrió._

Un pesado suspiro escapó de mis labios, puse mi frente en la pared. Mordí mi labio inferior para que dejara de temblar, pero era inútil, aunque podía controlar mis emociones para evitar derramar lágrimas.

¿…O habían caído sin que me diera cuenta?

No podía ver la diferencia de si lloraba o no porque el agua escurría por mi rostro. Mis manos presionaban con fuerza la pared, gruñí antes de empujarme y salir de la ducha.

Después, tomé una toalla y me sequé, mientras lo hacía, caminaba hacia la habitación, aún desnuda, para tomar algo de ropa. Pero me detuve cuando pasé por la cocina, eché un vistazo y recordé…

…Ahí, fue la última vez que la vi.

"…_Mio."_

_Levanté la vista __y la miré inquisitiva, Ritsu se rascó la mejilla antes de decir, "Ehm… sé que es repentino pero… ¿pero puedes regresar a casa de tus padres hoy?" los palillos cayeron de mi mano, la miré con los ojos totalmente abiertos._

"_Whoa, espera, no me lo tomes a mal… ehm, bueno, en un rato me voy, y partir de hoy, estar__é rara vez en casa… y estoy preocupada de dejarte aquí sola… especialmente sabiendo que eres un gatito-miedoso…"_

"_¿…Por qué?"_

_Sonrió__ alegremente. "Ya verás."_

_Fruncí el ceño. "¿…Hasta cuando?"_

"_Mm… dame una semana. ¿…Puedes?"_

_Entrecerré mis ojos. __"Claro… pero, ¿por qué tan repentino?"_

"_Ehm… no puedo evitarlo, la situación ES muy repentina…"_

_No pregunté más, la había entendido, sabía que cuando actuaba así, quería sorprenderme. Pero me confundía, no era mi cumpleaños, y tampoco nuestro aniversario, entonces ¿__qué era con lo que me quería sorprender?_

_La vi bajar sus palillos. "__Muy bien, ¡Gracias por la comida!" se paró, se acercó a mí y me besó en la cabeza antes de susurrarme, "Tengo que irme, se una buena niña, ¿de acuerdo, Mio? Llámame de inmediato si algo pasa." Asentí y sonreí._

_Cuando se estaba yendo, __la llamé, "…Ristu." Se dio la vuelta y me miró con una ceja levantada, meneé mi mano, indicándole que se acercara, y así lo hizo._

_Una vez que estuvo __bastante cerca, sujeté el cuello de su camisa y la jalé, presioné mis labios en los suyos un poco fuerte. Moví mis labios un poco, y luego ella movió los suyos, puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza y me acercó, prácticamente profundizando el beso, saboreamos el momento besándonos lentamente, tan gentil como pudimos, y sólo boca a boca sin lenguas que intervinieran._

_Después de un momento, nos separamos, la miré directo a los ojos y susurré, "…Te veré en una semana." __Sonrió y asentó._

_Solté su cuello, y me dio la espalda, pero antes de caminar, regresó__, se inclinó y me plantó un fugaz beso antes de irse._

_La vi irse con una sonrisa._

Ese, fue nuestro último beso, y fue la última vez que vi su sonrisa, que sentí su calor y probé sus besos.

Me tallé las sienes con mi mano y seguí caminando hacia mi habitación. Ahí, caminé al armario y tomé algo de ropa. Mientras me vestía, la caja quemada en el buró llamó mi atención, caminé hacia la cama y me senté antes de tomar la caja. La observé por un momento, me preguntaba qué había dentro, por qué la encontraron 'ahí' y por qué esta caja tenía que ver conmigo.

Inhalé un poco antes de abrirla… sólo para que mis ojos se abrieran totalmente por la impresión.

Un anillo.

Dentro de la caja había un anillo.

Mis dedos tocaron cuidadosamente el anillo antes de sostenerlo, lo observé y encontré los kanjis de dos nombres grabados dentro de él. Decía, "Ritsu Tainaka y Mio Akiyama", eso me impresionó más. Finalmente me di cuenta, ese anillo, no era un anillo común, era un anillo de boda.

Todo tenía sentido, en aquel entonces, una semana después de la última vez que la vi, Ritsu me llamó, me pidió que nos viéramos en un restauran de lujo que estaba en el último piso de un edificio. Pensé que era muy extraño que me pidiera que nos encontráramos en un lujoso lugar, y dijo que debía usar ropa formal.

Finalmente lo supe…

…en aquel entonces, Ritsu iba a pedirme matrimonio.

Lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos, amenazando con derramarse. Mi mano apretó el anillo y puse mi mano en mi pecho mientras lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas y ya no pude contener mis sollozos.

En ese momento, maldije a Dios por llevársela de mi lado.

* * *

><p>Meses después… finalmente había encontrado un poco de valor dentro de mí, finalmente pude aceptar la realidad, y traté de seguir adelante. Miré por encima de mi hombro, di un último vistazo a la habitación y sonreí.<p>

Ritsu trabajó muy duro para comprar este departamento, tomó un trabajo de tiempo completo como bartender en el café en donde ocurrió nuestra primera pelea, y no sólo eso, en realidad trabajó tanto que la promovieron como encargada del café, y todo su duro trabajo era por mí.

Era tiempo de pagar lo que hizo por mí, era mi turno. Quería conservar el departamento, porque era el lugar donde todo pasó, tristeza, ira, y felicidad, este lugar estaba lleno de grandes recuerdos, y no quería que se olvidaran.

Así que comencé a trabajar duro, igual que ella, así podría conservar este lugar, desde antes, Ritsu y yo trabajamos para mantener este departamento. Era muy caro, incluso para las dos trabajando con salario muy decente.

Eché un vistazo a mi dedo donde estaba un anillo, luego un suspiro escapó de mis labios entonces cerré la puerta, le puse llave y me fui.

Fui a mi lugar de trabajo a pie, ya que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía. Me paré ahí, con mis ojos enfocados en el semáforo. Luego mis ojos deambularon, vi a muchas personas a mi alrededor que parecían ocupadas con algo, algunas hablaban felizmente al teléfono, algunas veían su reloj y parecían tener prisa, había un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria que llevaba libros en la mano, supuse que tal vez tendrían un examen.

A veces pensaba que ellos parecían no tener ninguna carga, o alguna tristeza, lucían tan felices que estaba celosa de ellos. Pude haber aceptado lo que pasó con Ritsu, pero eso no significaba que podría olvidarla, no, mis sentimientos por ella eran incluso más fuertes, ni se perdieron ni se debilitaron.

Por eso ahora trabajaba duro, para mantener lo que ella dejó.

Parpadeé cuando me di cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado, inhalé y caminé por el paso peatonal, antes de mirar mi reloj para revisar la hora.

"Dios, mejor voy a casa pronto o el abuelo se preocupara," escuché que una persona pasó a mi lado.

Me detuve repentinamente, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Esa voz…

Reconocía esa voz… era la voz que había estado anhelando tanto… pero era imposible…

…imposible…

Volteé a ver a la fuente de la voz, esa voz vino de una persona encapuchada, no pude ver a la persona claramente por la cantidad de gente, pero entonces, inconcientemente, hice algo.

"¿…Ritsu…?" dije tan alto y claro que estaba segura que la encapuchada debía haberme escuchado, ya que no estaba muy lejos de mí.

Lo que me sorprendió fue, esa persona se detuvo al instante que dije eso.

Dejé de respirar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vamos! Siguiente capitulo! ^^


	2. Los Nuevos Días

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o****

**Los Nuevos Días**

****o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o******

* * *

><p>"Hnn… no… este no… esta no… rayos… ¿dónde está…?" refunfuñé por lo bajo mientras fijaba mis ojos en la pantalla de la laptop.<p>

Estaba guguleando algunas cosas, cosas importantes, aunque no podía encontrarlas.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, sobé mi gran frente y decidí enfocar mis ojos en algo más, así que, miré al techo. Mientras lo estaba mirando, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, como todos lo sucesos que hemos pasado Mio y yo. Sonreí y miré por la habitación, mi sonrisa creció cuando recordé lo capaz que fui de comprar este lugar.

Trabajo duro, la frase que lo resume todo. No pude evitar más que sonreír estúpidamente cuando recordé algo más, era el hecho de que me volví la dueña temporal del café donde trabajaba porque el dueño se fue por un tiempo, y eso dobló mi salario.

Eso me hizo tener algo en mente, y ese algo causó que me peleara con mi laptop. Planeaba pedirle que se casara conmigo.

Sabía que el matrimonio no era algo fácil, o despreocupado, era algo sobre estar junto a la persona que amas por toda la eternidad, mientras enfrentamos cualquier obstáculo juntas, y tampoco nos olvidamos de enfrentar al mundo cruel y la realidad despiadada que caería sobre nosotras una vez de dijéramos nuestros votos.

Pero estaba lista, estaba lista para enfrentarlos con Mio.

Eso fue lo que me puso frente a mi laptop, estaba buscando un lugar que legalizara los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo y los detalles del procedimiento, y no fue fácil encontrarlo.

…Sino hasta más tarde.

"¡Aquí está!" felizmente di clic en un link, sin darme cuenta que Mio estaba justo detrás de mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Brinqué sorprendida y tapé la laptop de golpe mientras apresuradamente le sonreía. "Eh... ehm... ¡nada!" le dije nerviosamente. Quería sorprenderla con el hecho de que planeaba pedirle matrimonio, así que no quería que lo supiera todavía, pues porque, obvio.

Entrecerró los ojos, se acercó a mí y estiró sus brazos hacia la laptop. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente con horror y luego tomé la laptop. Me miró confundida y le enseñé la lengua. Trató de quitarme la laptop, así que decidí huir, pero entonces, me persiguió.

Reía y seguía corriendo, la escuché gruñir. Por sus pasos, asumí que corría rápido. Luego finalmente me atrapó con sus brazos rodeándome, no pude mantener el equilibrio y caímos. Afortunadamente, caímos en la cama, igual que la laptop.

"Oww… mi nariiiiz..." me quejé. Podía ser una cama suave, pero, en primera, caí de boca, en segunda, ella estaba encima de mí, y por lo tanto eso empeoró el impacto de la caída.

"¡L-lo siento! ¿Estás bien?"

"…Creo que me rompí la nariz," dije, sin voltear mi rostro que ocultaba mi traviesa sonrisa, sólo podía imaginar que se puso pálida cuando dije eso.

Decidí molestarla más, "…Oh, está sangrando, mucho."

Juro que su rostro empalideció más, ya que la escuché gritar.

"¿R-Ritsu...?

Volteé mi cabeza de golpe. "¡BOO! ¡MI NARÍZ SE CAYÓ!"

"¡AAAHHH!" se cayó de la cama de sentón. Me paré y me reí fuertemente por su tonta reacción, realmente no había cambiado.

Luego de un rato, finalmente comprendió que estaba molestándola, luego la vi pararse antes de aventarme a la cama.

Peleamos por un rato, luego nos detuvimos porque nos cansamos. Me reí y vi a Mio jadeando por aire, cuando la vi en ese estado inmediatamente me quedé en silencio. Para mí, cuando Mio jadeaba por aire, o sudaba, era muy… atractiva, siempre me hacía querer… besarla.

Y lo hice, sabía que estaba a punto de regañarme por molestarla, pero decidí callarla con mi boca, ella jadeó. Moví mi boca lentamente para que respondiera, una vez que lo conseguí, me volví un poco más salvaje, profundice el beso y la acerqué a mí.

Luego, después de unos momentos, decidí molestarla otra vez. Separé mis labios mientras yo sabía que ella quería más, abrió sus ojos y los entrecerró. Le enseñé la lengua. Inesperadamente, la mordió, grité sorprendida, y con una voz de 'niña'.

No la mordió fuerte, pero realmente me sorprendió, antes de que pudiera recuperarme del shock, jaló mi lengua dentro de su boca con bastante fuerza. Luego fijó sus ojos en los míos y me dio una mirada provocativa, abrí mis ojos completamente.

Eso, fue una verdadera provocación.

Después, todo cambió. Nos volvimos un poco rudas luego de eso, la forma en que nos besábamos era diferente, frotábamos nuestras lenguas como si pelearan por la victoria, no cerramos nuestros ojos, fijamos nuestras miradas como si estuviéramos mirando a nuestra presa, sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, y preocuparse.

Segundos después, separamos nuestros labios, ambas jadeábamos mientras nuestros ojos seguían enfocados en los de la otra, sentí que mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido gracias a su acción. Luego, me dio una mirada cómplice, lamí mis labios inconcientemente.

Y así nada más, olvidamos porque peleábamos... y también, al final 'peleamos'.

* * *

><p>Gemí suavemente mientras abría mis ojos. Estos se dirigieron a la alarma y gruñí, estiré mi brazo y presioné el botón 'dormir' antes de acurrucarme a la figura que me abrazaba fuertemente como si fuera una almohada.<p>

Oh, Mio y su hábito de abrazar cosas mientras duerme.

Mis ojos no podían dejar su rostro durmiente, lucía tan linda e inocente cuando dormía. Levanté mi mano y quité algunos mechones de su cabello para poder ver su rostro más claramente, sonreí y besé su frente muy gentilmente.

Segundos después, la alarma comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Parecía que cuando la miraba perdía la noción del tiempo, como si me perdiera en su magnifica y hermosa expresión.

La sentí moverse un poco antes de encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos grises. "Buenos días, Mio," dije con suavidad mientras la besaba ligeramente en los labios, luego, estiré mi brazo para apagar la alarma.

"Mmm… nos días…" murmuró mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello, reí por lo lindo que era su comportamiento.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y sentir el abrazo de la otra, ella se levantó repentinamente, gruñí cuando perdí mi fuente de calor, levanté la vista para ver que miraba alrededor aterrada, "¿Qué hora es?"

"Niña, aún no es tarde para tu trabajo"

"¡P-Pero tengo que estar temprano ahí! ¡Tengo algo que hacer!" dijo mientras brincaba fuera de la cama, frenéticamente buscó su ropa y se la puso de prisa.

Parpadeé cuando noté algo, "Mio, esa es mi ropa interior."

Se congeló, luego miró hacia abajo, pronto su rostro se coloreó en un rojo oscuro. Gruñó y rápidamente fue al baño, aún vistiendo mi ropa interior, no pude evitar más que reír mientras golpeaba la cama.

"¡Cállate!" Escuché su grito desde el baño y me hizo reír más. Mi risa se detuvo cuando mi estómago gruñó, rasqué mi cabeza y salí de la cama para dirigirme a la cocina, aún desnuda. Tomé un delantal y me lo puse para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo, reí maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a cocinar omelet.

Luego de terminar de cocinar y preparar esmeradamente la mesa, escuché unos pasos. De nuevo reí maliciosamente mientras ella decía, "Oye, huele bien... Ritsu, estás haciendo ome-" me di la vuelta y la miré inocentemente.

Caminé hacia ella. "Por favor, come el omelet que está relleno con mi amor, cariño~ ¿...o preferirías comerme a mí~?" dije con una voz de niñita, seductiva. Abrió completamente los ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y luego mi cabeza fue golpeada fuertemente por sus nudillos.

"¡Ponte algo de ropa, idiota!"

Gimoteé del dolor, "Oww... pero si uso un delantal..." Luego vino otro golpe a mi cabeza y con eso decidí dejar de molestarla. Fui a la habitación a ponerme algo de ropa con mis labios fruncidos con disgusto.

Luego, totalmente vestida, me senté y miré el desayuno que había cocinado. Después comimos juntas mientras hablamos de varias cosas, pero principalmente financieras, ya que teníamos que pagar la renta pronto y ella estaba un poco preocupada. Por dentro no estaba preocupada, ahora que mi puesto era de dueña temporal tenía incluso un salario más decente, además, luego de estimar el dinero que necesitaría para mi plan de pedirle matrimonio que era comprar un anillo, reservar un restauran y casarnos en el extranjero, parecía que nuestros recursos serían suficientes para vivir.

Pero entendía por qué estaba preocupada, ya que no le había dicho que me había vuelto dueña temporal. Intentaba sorprenderla.

"Oye, Ritsu" le di una mirada dubitativa mientras masticaba mi comida.

"¿Últimamente... no estás siendo muy... masculina?" levanté una ceja y la miré confundida.

Se rascó la mejilla. "Digo... mírate ahora." bajé mis palillos y di un vistazo. Mi boca formó una 'O' en comprensión, luego la miré. "Bueno, sabes bien que prefiero pantalones, ¿cierto? Pero bueno... estoy de acuerdo con que últimamente he sido muy 'masculina'... debe ser por mi trabajo, uso ropa de hombre... y creo que se volvió un habito."

"Cierto... aunque te volviste la encargada del café, sigues usando ropa de hombre..."

"Y a ti te fascina cuando uso ropa de chico, especialmente cuando uso lentes." ella se atoraba con su comida y yo trataba de no reír.

Aclaró su garganta y me miró avergonzada. "…Eso… no es completamente cierto…" bajó la mirada. Vi que sus orejas se pusieron rojas. "C-creo que cuando vistes algo… femenino… luces… bonita…"

"¿Como hace rato que sólo usaba un delantal?"

Me miró enojada y eso me hizo reír.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, me dio unos ligeros besos en los labios antes de salir rápidamente a su trabajo, sonreí y fui a lavar los platos, mi sonrisa creció cuando pensé que esta situación la hacía ver como el esposo y a mí como la esposa.

Realmente no me gustaba ser la esposa, pero tampoco me importaba.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, era tiempo de hacer algo con mi plan de proponerle matrimonio. Había encontrado el lugar y la completa información acerca del matrimonio entre el mismo sexo, ahora lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrar un anillo y un lugar para proponérmele.

En cuanto al lugar, tenía una idea de donde debería ser, el lugar era muy lujoso, además tenía vista al mar, así que cuando lo hiciera tendría un toque dramático. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar un anillo, pero antes de eso tenía que trabajar duro para poder ganar mi paga.

Entonces sólo tenía que trabajar, encontrar un anillo y pedirle matrimonio. Sonreí con emoción ante tal pensamiento, no podía esperar a que llegara el momento.

Mis ojos dieron un vistazo al reloj de la pared, sequé mis manos y luego caminé a la sala, me senté en el sofá y mis ojos deambularon para ver si encontraba algo interesante que hacer antes de ir a trabajar.

Luego mis ojos encontraron unas cajas negras, donde se encontraba mi batería. Mi mente chasqueó, sonreí y me paré. Caminé hacia las cajas, las abrí y armé la batería.

Sip, tocar la batería hasta que llegara la hora de trabajar sonaba bien, sólo esperaba que los vecinos no se molestaran.

* * *

><p>En la noche… finalmente terminé mi trabajo. Estiré mis brazos y bostecé, ser la dueña temporal no era fácil.<p>

"Mio~ ya llegueé~" dije cansadamente cuando entré al apartamento, levanté una ceja cuando no hubo respuesta, puse mi mochila en alguna mesa y fui a echar un vistazo.

Luego, escuché un tarareo y el sonido de la ducha, sonreí inmediatamente cuando la escuché, incluso luego de todos estos años, su interés por la música no desapareció.

Un sucio pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza, sonreí pícaramente y me quité la ropa. Una vez desnuda, entré al baño muy sigilosamente, ahí vi una figura que siempre he pensado que es muy sexy, sin duda era la figura de Mio. Arrojé mi ropa al cesto antes de colarme dentro de la ducha, justo detrás de ella.

Tapé su boca, deteniendo repentinamente su tarareo. Gritó sorprendida y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Reí y la acerqué a mí, eso hizo que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y se calmó casi inmediatamente.

"…Idiota," fue lo que dijo una vez que destapé su boca. Me reí.

Suspiró y se acurrucó en mis abrazos, apreté el abrazo y presioné mi mejilla en su cabeza, era muy cómodo estar así. Luego de un rato se liberó de mi abrazo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, le respondí con una mirada interrogante.

Pero siguió mirándome, de la cabeza a los pies. Luego de actuar avergonzada y tapar mis partes privadas, dije "¡Ah! ¡No me mires, pervertida!" con mi voz 'de niñita' que nunca falla en hacer que a su ojo le de un tic.

¿Tan extraña me veo cuando actúo más como chica?

"No estoy viendo tu… agh… en todo caso tu pecho es plano."

Esta vez fue a mi ojo al que le dio un tic. "…Eso duele, Mio…" Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada: Maldita ella y sus enormes pechos.

"Como sea… ¿cuándo te volviste más alta?"

Parpadeé cuando dijo eso, incliné mi cabeza, y luego me miré.

"¿…Yo? ¿Alta?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta que ahora eres más alta que yo?" parpadeé de nuevo, me preguntaba si realmente había crecido.

Levanté una ceja cuando una idea vino a mi cabeza. La puse contra la pared, lo que la hizo gritar un poco, me miró confundida, y yo la miré fijamente por un momento, la miré de arriba a abajo, mi expresión cambió a una asombrada cuando noté que había algo diferente.

"Woa… tienes razón… ahora que te pongo contra la pared miro hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba…" Sip, esa era la diferencia. Recuerdo que antes cuando la sostenía así, me sentía un poco incómoda porque ella era más alta que yo, y me sentía muy baja… pero ahora, ya no era así.

"Bueeeeeno… ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda, Mio?"

Parpadeó dos veces. "Claro, mientras tus manos no vayan más abajo…"

"…Oh rayos, mi plan fue descubierto." Me miró con furia, yo sólo sonreí.

La vi tomar el shampoo, lo aplicó en mi cabeza y comenzó a lavar mi cabello, me hizo sonreír. Mientras lavaba mi cabello, tomé el jabón, lo unté por todo su cuerpo, lo que la hizo encogerse un poco. Reí maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a lavar su cuerpo gentilmente, y aprovechaba esa oportunidad para tocarla aquí y allá, en lugares que hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, y que sus manos jalaran mi cabello como si quisiera arrancarlo.

Nuevamente me miró enojada, reí y dije, "Bueno, sólo me dijiste que no fuera más abajo~" bufó y jaló mi cabello más fuerte.

"¡Auch…! ¡Oye, oye, no es que no te guste esto!" dije mientras manoseaba sus pechos, resultó en un grito muy lindo de su parte.

Y después de eso, golpeó mi cabeza, mi pobre cabeza. Dejé de manosearla y seguí lavando su cuerpo, "…Date vuelta." Dije, luego se dio la vuelta y comencé a lavar su espalda.

Su espalda era muy sexy, era lo que decía dentro de mi cabeza. Lavaba su espalda mientras mis ojos deambulaban por ella, era muy suave. Verla así no era bueno para la salud… pensándolo bien, para mí, era bueno para la salud, o más bien, para mis ojos.

Y… eso resultaba en algo llamado: deseo.

Mis brazos recorrían su cuerpo, la acerqué a mí mientras mis manos seguían ocupadas lavando su cuerpo. Tenía mis labios en su húmedo cuello, dio un profundo respiro mientras le daba ligeros besos en él.

Mis labios siguieron ocupados en su cuello y mis manos comenzaron a volverse sucias, subieron a sus pechos y los acariciaron gentilmente, escuché un sollozo de su parte, di un profundo respiro y comencé a sentir calor. Cuando mis dedos jugaban con sus pezones, dejó escapar un suave gemido sólo para volverme incluso más salvaje.

Desafortunadamente, sujetó mis manos, las retiró de su cuerpo y luego se dio la vuelta. Pude ver que su rostro estaba sonrojándose, pero me miraba enojada, sólo para hacer su mirada más provocativa que nunca. Entonces, su mano tomó el jabón y lo untó por todo mi cuerpo, bufó y comenzó a lavarlo, me reí en voz baja.

Cuando tenía sus manos en mí, tallándome y tocándome, era una verdadera provocación. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y mi rostro comenzó a sonrojarse. Parecía que ella notó lo que sentía, dejó por un momento de mirarme, y luego un suspiro salió de sus labios, lo que sonó como signo de derrota.

Con eso, abrí la regadera y la puse contra la pared, la miré fijamente a los ojos mientras acercaba mi frente a la suya. Dirigí mi mano a su mejilla, la acaricié y acerqué más mi rostro al suyo, tanto que nuestras narices se tocaban. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello antes de que me inclinara y presionara mis labios suavemente en los suyos. La forma en que nos besábamos al principio era suave y gentil, pero comencé a ponerme salvaje, la besé ansiosamente, como si no nos hubiéramos besado por meses.

Estaba satisfecha por la forma en que respondía a mis besos, profundizó el beso con sus manos enredadas en mi cabello y jalando mi cabeza. Mi lengua recorrió sus labios y ella abrió su boca felizmente, introduje mi lengua e incliné mi cabeza para profundizar incluso más el beso y así pude saborear cada rincón de su boca.

Saludó a mi hambrienta lengua con la suya, bailaban fluidamente, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Fue una pena que se separara, abrí mis ojos para encontrar un par de ojos llenos de mucha pasión y deseo, tanta que sentí que me absorbería por la forma en que me miraba.

"…Tómame…" fue lo que escuché, una voz ronca, sin aliento que salió de sus labios.

Luego de eso, era como un león hambriento que había encontrado su presa. Le di feroces besos en los labios antes de comenzar a darle besos apasionados desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. Con mi lengua le di una pequeña lamida a su pezón, y su cuerpo tembló un poco, luego le di una completa lamida antes de besarlo como si fuera su boca, dejó escapar un gemido de placer que sólo yo podía escuchar.

Cuando lo mordí jaló mi cabello un poco fuerte, gruñí por ello, ella captó el mensaje y soltó mi cabello. Retiré mis labios de su pezón y la besé desde ahí hasta su cuello, gimió y me empujó contra la pared, ahora los papeles estaban invertidos.

Ronroneé, ella se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero poco después, su rostro avergonzado cambió en uno solemne, me sonrió tan dulcemente que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo.

"…Te amo…" susurró.

Sonreí y le susurré, "…También te amo, Mio." Y luego saboreamos el momento de silencio.

Pero después, Mio lo rompió diciendo, "¿Deberíamos… ir a la cama?"

"De… deberíamos intentar algo nuevo, ¿cierto?"

Me separé para encontrar una traviesa expresión en Mio Akiyama, una imagen poco común en ella. Reí por eso, pero al momento en que sus manos se dirigían hacia abajo, abrí por completo mis ojos en comprensión.

…Olvidé que Mio era experta en 'frotar', no sé si debería agradecerle a Elizabeth o no.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es lo buenas que fueron sus manos. Tanto que no pude controlar mi voz y mi mente se perdió en el éxtasis.

* * *

><p>Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que últimamente llegaba a casa a las 3 AM, sino es que más tarde, y eso molestaba un poco a Mio. No podía decirle la razón, ya que aún guardaba silencio sobre mi verdadero trabajo, que no me permitía llegar a casa temprano. Trabajaba tan duro que perdía la noción del tiempo, ya que en verdad quería el dinero y así pedirle matrimonio adecuadamente.<p>

Mis ojos vagaron en la figura que estaba en la cama, lucía muy solitaria acostada así. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, mis ojos no dejaban su espalda, estiré mi brazo y acaricié su cabeza gentilmente.

"¿Tarde otra vez?" casi brinco cuando la escuché decir eso.

Mio se dio la vuelta, la miré con culpa, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tomó mi mano y sacudió su cabeza, "Basta, sólo acuéstate y duerme conmigo, Ritsu… me siento sola… y tengo miedo…"

Sin dudar, me acosté junto a ella y la abracé fuertemente, sentí como temblaba, como ansiaba mi abrazo. Susurré unas cuantas veces cuanto lo lamentaba y dijo que todo estaba bien, mientras que yo sabía que no era así. Sabía que Mio todavía era un gatito miedoso, debió estarse haciendo bolita bajo la sábana cada que llegaba tarde a casa, ya que aún tenía miedo de la oscuridad, e incluso con la luz encendida, seguía teniendo miedo de estar sola.

Luego, le susurré al oído suavemente que ya estaba ahí y que podía dormir, sus brazos me rodeaban y me acercaban a ella, alentándome a continuar, y así lo hice. Seguí susurrándole con una suave voz hasta que vi que su respiración se calmó y estabilizó.

No me importaba tener mi ropa de trabajo puesta, no quería dejar a Mio en ese estado. Así fue que una idea llegó a mi mente, estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo, y pronto habría veces en las que no podría ni llegar a casa.

Era suficiente, tenía que hablar con ella, realmente no quería verla así.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba sola en la cama, apagué la alarma y miré alrededor, me preguntaba a dónde estaba Mio, luego mi cabeza chasqueó cuando olí algo, decidí correr a bañarme y prepararme para el trabajo antes de ir a la cocina. Ahí, vi a Mio preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

"Buenos días, Mio."

Se dio la vuelta y me regaló una sonrisa, "Buenos días, casi termino con el desayuno, siéntate." Me senté y la miré, sonreí cuando la vi trabajando duro, realmente parecía que ya era mi esposa, mi sonrisa se amplió con esa idea.

Luego de terminar de preparar el desayuno, se sentó, y comimos juntas, después, el tema de la noche anterior vino a mi mente, "…Mio." La llamé.

Levantó la vista y me miró inquisitiva, rasqué mi mejilla antes de decir, "Ehm… sé que es repentino pero… ¿puedes regresar a casa de tus padres hoy?" los palillos cayeron de su mano, me miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

"Whoa, espera, no me lo tomes a mal… ehm, bueno, en un rato me voy, y a partir de hoy, estaré rara vez en casa… y estoy preocupada de dejarte aquí sola… especialmente sabiendo que eres un gatito miedoso…"

"¿…Por qué?" Porque quiero trabajar mucho y así poder pedirte matrimonio, ese es el por qué.

Claro, no dije eso.

Sonreí alegremente para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. "Ya verás."

Vi que frunció el ceño. "¿…Hasta cuándo?"

"Mm… dame una semana. ¿…Puedes?"

Y luego entrecerró los ojos. "Claro… pero, ¿por qué tan repentino?"

"Ehm… no puedo evitarlo, la situación ES muy repentina…"

Luego de eso, permaneció en silencio, debía sentir mucha curiosidad del por qué le pedía algo así.

Bajé mis palillos. "Muy bien, ¡Gracias por la comida!" me paré, caminé hacia ella y le di un beso en la cabeza antes de susurrarle, "Tengo que irme, se una buena niña, ¿de acuerdo, Mio? Llámame de inmediato si algo pasa." Asentó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Cuando me estaba yendo, la escuché llamarme, "…Ritsu." Me di la vuelta y la miré con una ceja levantada, la vi meneando su mano, indicándome que me acercara a ella, y así lo hice, caminé hacia ella mientras me preguntaba que pasaba.

No lo vi venir, cuando estuve bastante cerca, sujetó el cuello de mi camisa y me jaló, presionó sus labios en los míos un poco fuerte. Sentí que los movía un poco, luego decidí responder su beso, puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza y la acerqué.

La forma en que nos besábamos era muy lenta, tan gentil como pudimos, además, era sólo boca a boca sin ninguna lengua juguetona para molestar.

Luego de separarnos, me miró directo a los ojos y susurró, "…Te veré en una semana." Sonreí y asentí. En una semana, serías mi prometida, Mio.

Soltó mi cuello, y seguí caminando, pero luego, decidí regresar, inclinarme, y plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios antes de retomar mi camino.

Me sonreí a mí misma, no podía esperar a que llegara la siguiente semana.

* * *

><p>Día tras día pasó conmigo trabajando tan duro que sentía que mi espalda estaba a punto de romperse. Estiré mis brazos y miré al cielo que lentamente se tornaba en un naranja oscuro, luego saqué mi celular cuando comenzó a vibrar, leí el mensaje que Mio me envió.<p>

_**Ritsu, ¿por qué nos veremos en un **__**restauran? ¿Y por qué en ropa formal?**_

Sonreí mientras le contestaba.

_**Porque te ves hermosa en vestido.**_

Segundos después, me reí por su respuesta. _**…Idiota.**_

Miré el edificio, era un edificio muy sofisticado, luego miré mi ropa, o más bien, mi esmoquin, y toqué mi fleco que caía libremente en mi frente, debía lucir como un chico sexy. Entonces, entré al edificio, el sudor pasaba de mi frente a mi barbilla, no era porque hiciera calor, sino por lo nerviosa que estaba.

Cuando escuché un 'ding' salí del elevador y fui a la recepción. Luego, el mesero me llevó a la mesa que había ordenado, donde podía ver el mar. Me senté ahí y observé el mar, se veía tan hermoso con la puesta de Sol y su luz reflejándose en el agua.

El mar se veía tan deslumbrante como Mio, este era, de hecho, el mejor lugar para pedirle matrimonio. Saqué una caja azul marina, la abrí y observé el anillo, tenía nuestros nombres en él. Este anillo pronto estaría en el dedo anular de Mio, y sería señal de que ella sería mía, para siempre.

Sonreí antes de cerrar la caja.

De repente, las luces se apagaron, abrí mis ojos completamente y me paré, miré alrededor confundida. Escuché murmullos de los demás clientes, algunos estaban quejándose con el mesero, otros sólo ignoraron la situación.

Pero un hombre irrumpió de la cocina causando que la gente entrara en pánico, "¡FUEGO! ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!" con eso, mis ojos se abrieron por completo en shock, comencé a asustarme, y los clientes corrieron a la salida inmediatamente.

Lo escuché gritar de nuevo. "¡De prisa! Habrá una ex-" antes de que terminara la frase, se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor y mis ojos fueron cegados con algo muy brillante.

En ese momento, sentí que mi cuerpo salió volando debido al impacto, mi espalda golpeó la ventana tan fuerte que la rompió, grité de dolor mientras caía libremente, mis ojos presenciaron la imagen de un edificio en llamas.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Vi que hubo otra explosión, y mucho del material de construcción caía, alguno incluso venía hacia mí. Miré mis manos, estaban vacías, había soltado la caja, la caja que se suponía era la única que nos uniría por siempre.

El sonido del viento a mi alrededor era como si estuvieran gritando cuando caí, cerré mis ojos y lágrimas salían de ellos.

"Mio…" susurré su nombre una última vez, antes de que mi cuerpo se estrellara con el duro suelo, y luego, se escuchó un fuerte sonido de salpicadura.

Ahí abajo, sentí mucho frío, y en ese segundo, sentí que estaba a salvo, antes de darme cuenta que la marea estaba baja, por lo que golpeé mi cabeza con una roca en el fondo del agua.

Era el fin.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Mio! ¡Vamos a revisar los clubs!"<em>

Escuchaba… voces…

"_Reconozco tus pasos…"_

¿Quién… era? Eso… sonaba a mí…

"_¡Quédate conmigo hasta que me quede dormida!"_

"_Te amo, Mio."_

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Mio."_

¿Quién era… Mio…?

"_Basta, solo acuéstate y duerme conmigo, Ritsu."_

Jadeé y abrí mis ojos, entonces un dolor de cabeza llegó inmediatamente, me encogí del dolor, luego de unos momentos de tratar de resistir el dolor, me incorporé, miré alrededor y vi a un viejo, como de unos sesenta años, se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

"Oye, no te muevas, estás muy herida." Lo escuché decirme mientras me recostaba en la cama.

"¿Qué…?"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" me preguntó.

Permanecí en silencio cuando me preguntó eso, no podía encontrar la respuesta, parecía que se dio cuenta que no podía contestar, talló sus sienes. "Olvídalo… sólo acuéstate aquí hasta que te sientas mejor…"

Me acosté ahí y me hundí en mis pensamientos…

¿…Quién soy?

"Ehm… Señor…"

Me miró de forma interrogante. "¿Si…?"

"¿Por casualidad… sabe… quién soy?"

Apartó sus ojos por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "…Te encontré en la costa."

¿En la costa? ¿Por qué estaría en la costa?

…No podía recordar nada…

El viejo me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, lo miré, señaló el tazón de cereal que sostenía en la mano. "¿Puedes sentarte?" sonreí y me senté lentamente, aún me sentía un poco mareada pero estaba mejor que cuando me desperté.

Mis manos tocaron mi cabeza, sentí un pedazo de tela alrededor de ella, parecía que estaba herida. Miré al viejo y tomé el tazón, lo miré un poco más antes de comenzar a comer, estaba realmente delicioso.

"…Me llamo Souji Seta."

Dejé de comer. "¿…Eh? Ehm… mucho gusto… soy…" no pude terminar la frase, no sabía cual era mi nombre, tallé mis sienes, luego, un pensamiento repentino vino a mi mente.

"Soy… ehm… l-llámeme… Ritsu…" no sabía de quien era el nombre, pero lo recordaba de mi sueño, escuché a un chica en mi sueño, quien supongo era Mio, decir ese nombre.

Me miró, luego asentó con la cabeza, le lancé una mirada confundida antes de seguir comiendo. Vi al abuelo Souji pararse y caminar hacia el armario, miró una fotografía por unos segundos antes de que se inclinara y susurrara buenos días muy suavemente.

Me hizo gracia, miré como se retiraba el abuelo antes de decidir ir a echar un vistazo a la fotografía por curiosidad, pero desafortunadamente, cuando traté de pararme, no pude, mi cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas.

Me senté ahí en silencio, para borrar el aburrimiento di una mirada a la habitación en la que estaba. Era bastante vieja y pequeña, concluí que estaba en la casa de una familia pequeña. Gruñí y traté de pararme nuevamente, esta vez pude hacerlo, pero teníade pararme nuevamente, esta vez pude hacerlo, pero ten que apoyarme en la pared.

Luego, caminé lentamente hacia el armario. Cuando llegué eché un vistazo a la foto, lucía muy vieja, era una imagen de un estudiante con uniforme masculino, quien asumí era el abuelo Souji, y de una estudiante que también llevaba uniforme masculino, supe que era mujer inmediatamente porque vi que su pecho estaba… bien dotado. Pero eso me hizo preguntarme por qué usaba uniforme de chico.

"A Naoto no les gustaba ser chica." Grité con sorpresa y volteé para ver al abuelo Souji parado detrás de mí con una mirada en blanco.

"Casi nunca usó ropa de mujer a menos que la obligara." Siguió hablando mientras veía la fotografía. Luego murmuró "Era hermosa no importaba lo que vistiera… y se… parecía un poco a ti, jovencita."

Levanté una ceja, luego señaló la ropa que estaba sobre la mesa, parecía un esmoquin. "También llevabas ropa de hombre." Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera podía recordar el tipo de ropa que prefería.

"¿Dónde está ella?" pregunté.

Se quedó callado, sentí que toqué un tema que no debía, sacudí mi cabeza y le dije que no importaba mientras miraba la fotografía nuevamente. Decidí no volver a tocar el tema, ya que podía imaginar que había pasado con Naoto.

El abuelo habló en pasado.

"Ritsu-kun, ¿ya puedes caminar bien?" lo miré y asentí, luego me dio una mirada interrogante.

"¿Quieres sentarte en la terraza y tomar algo de aire fresco?"

"Claro."

Y luego, ahí, en la terraza, sentí lo tranquila que era la brisa, mis ojos observaban el escenario del mar en frente de mí. Pensaba que ahí, en la costa, fue donde el abuelo Souji me encontró inconciente, con la cabeza herida y vistiendo un esmoquin.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estaba en la costa? ¿Por qué tenía la cabeza herida? ¿Por qué vistiendo un esmoquin?

Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y todas estaban sin respuesta. Pensar en eso hizo que a mi cabeza le llegara otro dolor, gruñí suavemente y tallé mis sienes, fruncí mis cejas.

"Deja de pensar, te dará dolor de cabeza." Le lancé una mirada al abuelo y luego continuó. "…Regresara en su momento, deja de pensar, jovencita."

"¿Y si no?"

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor antes que el abuelo hablara de nuevo. "Haz nuevos recuerdos, Ritsu-kun."

Salió una pequeña risa de él y luego mis ojos se fijaron en el impresionante escenario del mar.

Tal vez el abuelo tenía razón.

Suspiré, mis ojos seguían enfocados en el mar, la brisa aún acariciaba mi piel gentilmente. Me recosté en la silla, mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desperté, pero de alguna forma volvía a tener sueño.

Mis ojos se cerraron.

* * *

><p>Recibí una gentil caricia en mi mejilla antes de sentir que algo se presionaba en mis labios por unos momentos, la oscura escena que cegó mis ojos comenzó a desaparecer. Ahí, vi a una chica de cabello negro, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, pero era extraño, porque no podía ver su rostro claramente, estaba borroso.<p>

Se inclinó, y pude sentir que estaba algo avergonzada, porque dudaba un poco. Sentí que mis labios se movían, pero nada salió de mi boca, y luego se inclinó más cerca, presionando sus labios en los míos una vez más, antes de que se apartara y quitara de encima, mis ojos vieron a la chica caminar, la vi presionar el botón de la luz, lo que hundió a la habitación en la que estaba en tinieblas.

Vi que la imagen de la morena caminaba hacia mí, y luego me acostó en la cama, sentí que mis labios formaron una sonrisa gentil, mi mano se dirigió a su mejilla y la acaricié.

Mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el ensordecedor silencio se rompió cuando escuché una voz baja, casi inaudible, proveniente de la chica que estaba encima de mí.

"…_Felicidades, Ritsu…"_

Repentinamente, la escena cambió.

La mano que tenía en la mejilla de la chica, se volvió dos manos que alcanzaban el aire vacío, de nuevo, sólo había un silencio ensordecedor. Sentí que mis ojos estaban húmedos, y vi que había fuego en frente de mí, o más bien, un edificio en llamas.

Nuevamente, sentí que mis labios se movían, pero nada salió de ellos, luego mi cuerpo chocó contra el agua.

Y todo se puso negro.

Jadeé y abrí mis ojos, sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi respiración era irregular, me tomó un minuto entero registrar lo que había pasado.

Un sueño.

El mismo sueño que había tenido por días, o semanas.

Escuché que la puerta se abría, "¿Ritsu-kun…? ¿Estás bien?" dirigí mis ojos a la fuente de la voz, para encontrar al abuelo Souji con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"S-Sí… estoy bien abue- -¡Aah…!" de repente, sentí que mi cabeza se estaba partiendo, gruñí de dolor y sujeté el vendaje que tenía en la cabeza, escuché algunos pasos antes de sentir que levantaban mi cuerpo un poco.

"¡Dios mío…!" escuché decir al abuelo antes de levantarme y hacer que me sentara.

"¿Q-Qué pasa, abuelo?…" murmuré, aún tocando el vendaje.

"Bueno…" hizo una pausa. "…Parece que tu herida se abrió de nuevo."

"¿De nuevo…?" toqué la parte trasera de mi cabeza, sentí algo pegajoso, y cuando vi mi mano, había manchas de sangre, me estremecí ante la vista.

Se escuchó un suspiro. "Esto ha pasado muy seguido… oh bueno, curaré tu herida de nuevo, ¿puedes esperar en la sala? Necesito poner el futon en el cesto de ropa." Asentí con la cabeza y me paré, luego salí de la habitación, fui a la cocina a lavar mis manos que estaban manchadas de mi propia sangre.

Cuando fui a la sala, vi al abuelo preparando las cosas para curar mi herida. Luego me senté en el sofá, y me quitó las vendas cuidadosamente, me quejé por el dolor cuando me las quitó, y luego comenzó a curar mis heridas.

Permanecí en silencio, algo estaba preocupándome, tenía algo que siempre quise preguntarle. "Abuelo… dime… ¿por qué no me llevas a un hospital o algo así?"

El abuelo Souji se tensó un poco. "No tengo dinero para ello…"

Me quedé en silencio, de algún modo, no estaba satisfecha con esa pregunta, traté de sacar otra respuesta. "…Entonces, ¿por qué no me llevas a la policía para que pueda encontrar a mi familia?"

No hubo respuesta, no dijo nada, sólo me curaba en silencio.

"Listo." Dijo de repente, luego ordenó su equipo rápidamente, antes de irse. No contestó mi pregunta, ni siquiera me miró, huyó de mí y de mi pregunta, así nada más.

"¡Espera…! Abue-" se detuvo, giró su cabeza y me dio una mirada en blanco, era sólo una mirada, pero me impidió seguir hablando, mi frase quedó inconclusa sólo con su mirada.

Era fría.

Y no salieron palabras de mi boca, sólo pude verlo regresando su cabeza, e irse lentamente. Definitivamente había algo extraño con el abuelo Souji, y yo aún con curiosidad, decidí enfrentarlo nuevamente, me paré y caminé en dirección a donde su figura había desaparecido.

Cuando lo encontré, levanté mi ceja, ahí, en su habitación, se encontraba terminando de cambiar. Era extraño, porque su ropa era muy… formal.

"¿Abuelo…? ¿A dónde vas?"

"A trabajar," fue su simple respuesta.

Mi ceja se levantó más, ahora que lo mencionaba, nunca me habló de su trabajo, y, ¿no era muy viejo para trabajar?

"Oh, eso me recuerda, Ritsu-kun, ¿te interesa un trabajo de medio tiempo? Salir y trabajar un poco. Es bueno para refrescarse…"

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo?"

"Recuerdas el restauran que visitamos seguido, ¿verdad? Una amiga mía es quien lo administra y necesita trabajadores, ¿te interesa?"

Podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para salir a dar la vuelta, con eso en mente, acepté. "Bien, puedes ir hoy allá si quieres… y toma," me dio una llave, la miré confundida. "Es el duplicado de la llave de la casa… bueno, una vez que tengo trabajo, rara vez estaré en casa, así que…"

"_En un rato me voy, y a partir de hoy, estaré rara vez en casa… y estoy preocupada de dejarte aquí sola… especialmente sabiendo que eres un gatito miedoso…"_

Me quejé, escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza, parpadeé dos veces, no sé por qué, pero de algún modo sentí un déjà vu.

"Ugh… ehm… entonces, ¿de ahora en adelante estarás rara vez en casa?" asentó con la cabeza.

"Si algo pasa puedes pedirle ayuda a la dueña del restauran." Rió in poco. "Bueno, ahora deja trabajar a este viejo." Y entonces se fue.

Y no obtuve respuesta, sólo había más y más preguntas pasando por mi cabeza. El abuelo Souji era muy misterioso, y para mí, era una persona sospechosa, no quería pensar mal de la persona que me salvo la vida, pero… no podía comprender su forma de pensar, era complicada.

Sentía que por la forma en que actuaba, o hablaba, podía manipular la situación fácilmente, como ahora, que me dejó sin oportunidad de decir algo sobre mi ansiedad, podía desviar completamente la situación, de la mirada en blanco que me dio –que se volvió algo incómodo– a una alegre plática sobre un trabajo de medio tiempo.

¿Quién era en verdad?

Suspiré, y decidí dejar de pensar, porque hizo que mi cabeza se sintiera como que estaba siendo retorcida. Rasqué mi mejilla antes de agacharme a poner los zapatos que el abuelo me compró. Pensé que, para dejar de pensar tan profundamente en ello, podía trabajar hoy. El abuelo tenía razón, salir y trabajar un poco podía ser bueno para refrescarse.

Cerré la casa, y caminé por la carretera, me quedé mirando fijamente el camino y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el restauran de ramen que el abuelo y yo visitábamos.

Mi mano se acercó a la puerta de madera y la abrió lentamente.

"Oh, es la niña que el viejo está cuidando," fue el recibimiento que tuve cuando entre al restauran.

"Ah, hola Satonaka-san." Saludé a la dueña de esa voz, una mujer de cabello corto y marrón.

"¿No te he dicho que me llames Chie? ¡No soy mucho mayor que tú!"

De hecho, Chie Satonaka no era mucho mayor que yo, estaba en sus veintes, pero aún así administraba un restauran, que era increíblemente misterioso para mí. No era uno lujoso, pero era famoso en esta área por su delicioso ramen.

Me senté en un banco, "Ehm, muy bien, Chie-san", ella me dio una sonrisa. Luego mis ojos pasaron a…

Una mujer de cabello negro.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Yukiko Amagi, la mejor amiga de Chie y la chef del restauran, se parecía un poco a la chica de mi sueño, porque tenían el mismo peinado, pero la de mi sueño no usaba una cinta, como Amagi-san que siempre llevaba un roja.

"Bien, Ricchan, ¿qué deseas hoy? ¿Ramen con carne de cerdo?" me preguntó la propietaria.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Ehm… no, vine porque el abuelo me dijo que necesitabas empleados de medio tiempo…" vi que la expresión de Chie-san cambió, al principio estaba sorprendida, luego se puso feliz.

La propietaria sujetó por detrás a la morena, "¡Yukiko! ¡Finalmente tenemos empleada! ¡Siiiiiii!"

Amagi-san suspiró. "Lo sé, ¿puedes dejar de abrazarme? Estoy cocinando el ramen" dijo, algo fría.

"Ehhhhh… eres fría Yukiko…" la propietaria torció el labio inferior.

Era como si me golpeara un relámpago, noté que esa escena me era familiar, MUY familiar. Sentí que había hecho algo así, era un enorme déjà vu para mí. ¿Me sentía así debido a fragmentos de mis recuerdos?

"¡Muy bien! ¡Oye, Ricchan, ven aquí y ayúdame a mover algunas cosas!"

"¡S-sí, Señora!"

Y ese fue el comienzo. El comienzo de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, y el inicio en el que podía sentir las huellas de mis recuerdos perdidos y, por dentro, le agradecí al abuelo por su sugerencia de trabajar aquí.

* * *

><p>Un par de semanas después, luego de terminar mi trabajo, me senté en el restauran con el rostro sonrojado, y mis ojos completamente abiertos.<p>

Vi algo que no debí ver.

Nunca me imaginé que Chie-san y Amagi-san no fueran exactamente… mejores amigas.

Chie-san y Amagi-san estaban… besándose. Se besaban en la parte trasera del restauran y lo vi por accidente. Afortunadamente, la pareja no me vio. Aún no podía creerlo, digo, ¡ambas eran chicas! ¿Cómo pueden las chicas-

No, por alguna razón, dos chicas besándose no sonaba raro para mí. De hecho, tenía la rara sensación de apoyarlas, como si estuviera en el mismo bote que ellas.

…Esperen…

El sueño, ese sueño que aún tenía cada que dormía, ¿no era una chica la que me besaba en mi sueño? Eso quiere decir que, ¿era igual que Chie-san y Amagi-san?

Sentí que mi visión quedó en blanco, en su lugar, frente a mí, había un lugar diferente, y parecía… un salón de música, porque había una batería, un teclado, dos guitarras y un bajo.

Mis ojos se fijaron en un par de ojos grises que me miraban tiernamente. Ella me sonrió. "¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor?" pude escuchar su voz tan clara como el día.

"¿Qué…" y luego sentí una cálida sensación en mis labios, la figura frente a mí había acortado la distancia entre nosotras.

Esa cálida sensación… que tanto ansiaba…

Jadeé mientras salí de mi trance. De nuevo, los fragmentos de mis recuerdos aparecían. Sacudí mi cabeza, me paré, y salí del restauran. Mis pies me llevaron a la parada del autobús. Esos fragmentos de mis recuerdos aún estaban frescos en mi cabeza, podía sentir su rastro, que fue por lo que corría, confié en mi instinto y corrí tras la marca de mis recuerdos.

Cada paso que daba, mis piernas me llevaban más rápido a la parada. Una vez que llegué, vi un autobús parado, como si me esperara, subí a él.

Era extraño, pero de algún modo, sabía cual era mi destino, así que fui sin dudar.

Luego, como en una hora o más, ahí estaba, parada frente a un edificio que reconocía como una escuela, en mi mente, pensaba que esa escuela podía ser mi escuela. Di un profundo respiro y fijé mis ojos en ella.

Sí, de hecho, sentí nostalgia cuando vi ese edificio.

Mientras lo miraba, no me di cuenta que alguien con prisa se dirigía hacia mí, seguí viendo el edificio hasta que la persona me golpeó accidentalmente, me tomó por sorpresa, afortunadamente no caí.

Mis ojos pasaron del edificio a esta persona que me golpeó, era una mujer con largo cabello café y que usaba lentes. Parecía maestra de esa escuela.

"Ah, ¿Qué-" se detuvo en seco una vez que puso sus ojos en mí.

Tenía un poco de miedo, pensaba que esa mujer podría regañarme, porque debía lucir aterradora por estar mirando así a una escuela para chicas, además, llevaba ropa de hombre, que eran de Naoto-san, o la difunta esposa del abuelo, que me quedaron a la perfección.

Esperen, ¿cómo sabía que la escuela era sólo para chicas?

Miré a la mujer frente a mí, tenía los ojos abiertos totalmente y tenía una expresión de shock, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

"¿Ri-Ricchan?"

Estaba desconcertada. ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

"¿Q-Qué?"

Apareció una triste expresión en su rostro antes de sacudir su cabeza, "Ah… perdón, lo confundí con alguien, Señor." Se inclinó. "Disculpe." Y se fue. Sólo pude dirigir mi cabeza para ver como se iba de prisa, tenía la sensación de que la conocía.

Demonios, debí haber hablado más con ella, podía ser mi pariente o algo así, ya que me habló de una manera muy informal. Rasqué mi cabeza y suspiré, luego reí un poco cuando recordé que la mujer me llamó 'Señor'.

Así nada más, comencé a seguir el rastro de mis recuerdos, y después regresé a casa, satisfecha.

En casa, miré el lugar vacío, el abuelo Souji estaba rara vez pero ocasionalmente regresaba a revisarme, así que siempre estaba sola debido al trabajo del abuelo… lo que sea que fuese su trabajo y cada vez que tenía problemas, si se habría mi herida de nuevo, iba al restauran y le pedía ayuda a Chie-san y Amagi-san.

Después, caminé a mi cuarto a descansar, esos recuerdos que comenzaban a salir me provocaban dolor de cabeza.

Saqué el futon y me acosté en él. Una vez que mi espalda tocó el suave colchón, suspiré felizmente.

Había sido un día agotador, pero juré que al día siguiente y al siguiente, me cansaría más, porque decidí ir tras el rastro de mis recuerdos.

Cerré mis ojos, no podía esperar los nuevos días.

* * *

><p>Pocos meses después, una mañana que no tuve trabajo, miraba con el ceño fruncido la escuela.<p>

Luego de mi primera vista, había decidido ir en busca de mis recuerdos, pero por alguna razón, cada vez que iba a esa escuela, no podía encontrar el valor para entrar y al final, sólo podía mirar el edificio hasta que decidía ir a casa.

Y eso resultó en que la escuela pensara que era una pervertida, ya que pusieron seguridad en la entrada. Había estado esperando por una oportunidad para entrar, pero luego de meses, no pude encontrarla. Maldita mi cobardía y yo.

Mis manos cubrían mi rostro, suspiré profundamente antes de mover mis piernas lejos de la escuela para regresar a casa, recordé que el abuelo regresaría temprano. Decidí ir a pie, podía usar esa oportunidad para pasear y ver si podía encontrar alguna pista de mis recuerdos, aparte de la escuela.

Otro suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara, me puse la capucha de la chamarra, y al mismo tiempo, la luz cambió a verde, entonces mis pies atravesaban el paso peatonal.

"Dios, mejor voy a casa pronto o el abuelo se preocupara," murmuré.

Pasé a lado de una mujer de cabello negro.

Pronto, escuché una voz, una muy familiar. "¿…Ritsu…?"

Mi pie se detuvo inmediatamente, y luego, lentamente volteé mi cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz. Sentí que regresaba al sueño que se repetía por meses en mi mente, vi a una conocida chica de cabello negro parada frente a mí, tenía sus ojos abiertos completamente en shock.

Luego jadeé cuando noté que el semáforo había cambiado, sin pensarlo tanto, corrí hacia ella, tomé su muñeca y corrimos a la banqueta antes que los autos pasaran a toda velocidad, suspiré con alivio.

La chica aún tenía sus ojos en mí, parecía que no creía lo que veía.

Sonreí, ¿podía ser realmente la chica de mi sueño?

Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que decir el nombre de la chica de mi sueño, quería saber si realmente era ella.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, me abrazó, muy fuerte, y escuché sollozos viniendo de ella. "E-Eres… Eres Ristu… ¿cierto…?" no supe por qué, pero no pude responderle, no pude decirle que no estaba segura de que mi nombre realmente fuera Ritsu.

La gente a nuestro alrededor sólo nos daba algunas miradas, debía preguntarse por qué la chica entre mis brazos estaba llorando tanto y me abrazaba tan fuerte. Me sentía muy incómoda, miré a la chica, sabía que no podía dejarla así, porque lucía muy débil.

"¿…Estás bien? ¿Tu casa está cerca?" pregunté.

Levantó la vista, su expresión cambió a una mirada de dolor antes de asentar con la cabeza. "Bien, te llevaré entonces." Asentó nuevamente y caminamos hacia su casa, con ella indicando el camino.

Justo cuando llegamos, lo miré con incredulidad. Ese departamento, juró que sentí que había estado ahí, se sentía tan familiar, como si fuera mi casa.

"Pasa." Escuché una suave voz, asenté y entré dudosa.

Después, me senté en la sala, esperaba a que la morena regresara de la cocina. Volvió, traía dos vasos de agua, cuando se sentó, me ofreció uno, luego vi algo brillante en su dedo anular, pero lo ignoré, tomé el vaso y di un trago antes de ponerlo en la mesa, tenía mucha sed.

"La…mento haber actuado así antes."

La miré. "¿…Eh?"

"Lo llamé bruscamente, lo confundí con alguien más, y me acompañó hasta aquí… por eso, me disculpo, Señor." Le dio un tic a mi ojo cuando la oí llamarme 'Señor'.

"No, está bien, y no me llames 'Señor', soy una chica, ¿sabes?" abrió por completo sus ojos, y luego lágrimas los llenaban de nuevo, pero esta vez, trató de no llorar.

"L-lo siento… no pude…" sollozaba. "Re…realmente te pareces a ella…"

"¿A quién? ¿A Ritsu?" asentó vacilante mientras limpiaba sus ojos, desesperada.

Me quité la capucha de la chamarra, tallé el vendaje que envolvía mi cabeza. _'Sabes, creo que puedo ser ella, porque tú siempre apareces en mi sueño, y tú nombre, tú figura, tus ojos, recorrían mi cabeza cuando perdí la memoria.'_

Por alguna razón, no pude decir esas palabras, dudaba.

De hecho, ella era idéntica a la chica de mi sueño, y me llamó Ritsu, estaba segura que iba por el camino correcto.

Cuando la observaba, el timbre sonó, y eso alivió la tensión entre nosotras, vi que limpió por completo sus lágrimas antes de pararse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Escuché que la puerta se abría, paré mis orejas cuando escuché una ronca voz muy familiar.

"Ah, ¿usted es Mio Akiyama? Mi nombre es Souji Seta… soy un detective."

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, me paré y corrí hasta la puerta por instinto.

Era imposible…

"¿Abuelo?" grité cuando vi el conocido rostro del abuelo Souji.

Luego, su expresión cambió a una conmocionada, como si dijera '¿Qué haces aquí?'. Lo miré con sospecha, ¿así que sabía de Mio? ¿Sabía en realidad quién era yo?

"V-veo que ahora está ocupada, Akiyama-san… s-si me disculpa." Y se fue de prisa, estaba a punto de gritarle, pero decidí no hacerlo, miré a la muy confundida morena.

"Mio, r-regresaré en la noche, después de confirmar algo con el abuelo Souji." Me puse los zapatos rápidamente, y salí de ahí, sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta, la dejé ahí, estupefacta, probablemente por el hecho que la llamé por el nombre que había estado rondando en mi sueño.

¡Necesitaba arreglar esto, sentía que el abuelo sabía algo sobre mí!

* * *

><p>Jadeaba, miraba cruelmente al viejo frente a mí, quien estaba mirando el frente de nuestra casa.<p>

"¡Abuelo! ¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿…Qué fue qué?"

"¡…Deja de actuar como que no sabes nada! Tú en verdad sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? ¡Ya sospechaba cuando nunca me reportaste a la policía o algo así! Y ahora apareces en frente de la chica que siempre ha aparecido en mi sueño, ¡un sueño que en realidad es parte de mis recuerdos! ¡¿Quién eres exactamente, abuelo?"

Permaneció en silencio por un momento, luego dijo, "Tu nombre es Ritsu Tainaka, eres la baterista de una banda llamada Ho-Kago Tea Time, te mudaste con una chica llamada Mio Akiyama, y recientemente, tuviste un accidente cuando fuiste a un restauran, luego el edificio se incendió, saliste volando debido a la explosión, y caíste en el mar, pero debido a que estaba poco profundo golpeaste tu cabeza en las rocas del fondo, provocándote amnesia."

Suspiró, "…Eso es lo que yo, Souji Seta, un detective, pude deducir cuando investigué tu incidente con la policía." Prosiguió, estaba en shock, así que en verdad sabía sobre mí.

"Entonces… entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste?"

Me miró, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa amarga. "¿No te dije… que te parecías a mi difunta esposa? L…Lo siento." Justo después, sentí que mi ira desapareció.

Entendí inmediatamente, sabía que el abuelo amaba mucho a su difunta esposa, de hecho, había sido poco que hiciera eso. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, di unos pasos para acercarme.

"Abuelo, a pesar de lo que hiciste, ocultar mi verdadero yo, está mal, aún eres el anciano que me salvó… por eso, supongo que me quedaré un poco antes de regresar con Mio para traer de vuelta mis recuerdos."

"…Estaba pensando que al menos deberías golpear a esta viejo por ser egoísta."

Solté una pequeña risita. "…Nah, eres muy viejo para que te golpee, oh, y lamento haberme exaltado contigo es que… yo… bueno…"

"Está bien, Ritsu-kun, lo merecía… de todos modos, ¿vamos a platicar un poco al restauran de Chie-kun antes de que regreses al departamento de Akiyama-san?"

La sonrisa que se formó en mis labios respondió su pregunta.

Luego, mientras estaba sentada con el abuelo en el restauran, miré a la dueña del lugar, quien me dio una extraña mirada.

"No quise entrometerme en su conversación pero… ¿lo que escuché es verdad? ¿Te mudas?"

Sonreí tímidamente. "Oh… ehm, sí, está noche."

"¿Queeeé? ¿Ya no más trabajo de medio tiempo?"

"Me… temo que no."

"Owww, Yukiko va a extrañarte… ¿no sabes que te aprecia demasiado porque tienes una mirada de chico guapo?" se rió. "Además, una vez dijo que lucías tan sexy que te viola-"

Escuché un pequeño 'poom' antes de ver a Chie-san agachándose, sujetando su cabeza y quejándose del dolor, luego mis ojos divisaron la cuchara en el suelo antes que vieran el rostro enfadado de Amagi-san, quien miraba con furia a Chie-san desde… bastante lejos.

"¡Escuché eso Chie! ¡Y no exageres!"

La dueña miró a Amagi-san con una mirada adolorida. "Pero realmente lo dijiste… bueno, pude exagerar un poco en la parte 'sexy'."

Una suave risa salió del abuelo, "Ya, ya… par de esposas no deberían pelear aquí, los clientes están viendo, saben."

Me quedé atónita. "¿…E-Esposas?"

"¿Eh? ¿No sabes que Chie-kun y Yukiko-kun están casadas?"

"Cas- -¿Qué?"

Chie-san sonrió, luego dirigió su mano a mi rostro, ahí vi un anillo dorado. Dirigí mis ojos a la mujer de cabello negro en cuestión, levantó su mano, mostrando el mismo anillo en su dedo.

"…Pensaba que las parejas del mismo sexo no se podían casa en este país"

La dueña rascó su mejilla y sonrió. "Bueno… Yukiko y yo abrimos este restauran hasta que tuvimos suficiente dinero para ir al extranjero y casarnos allá, y luego decidimos continuar con el restauran para nuestros gastos."

Algo chasqueó dentro de mí.

Esmoquin… Matrimonio… extranjero… anillo…

…Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka.

"Ricchan… sé que hoy es tu día libre, pero, ¿puedes ayudarnos un poco? ¿Por última vez?"

Salí de mi trance, mire a Chie-san por unos momentos para registrar lo que había dicho, asentí y me paré, me dio una sonrisa feliz. Luego miré al abuelo dubitativa.

Oí una risita. "Adelante, estaré observándolas, jóvenes trabajadoras." Emití una sonrisa y fui con la dueña para ayudarla con algunas cosas.

Y después, cuando el Sol se puso, pintando el cielo de un naranja oscuro antes de volverse negro, el abuelo y yo nos excusamos del restauran. Cuando caminábamos a la parada del autobús, el insistió que debería llevarme al menos algo de ropa, pero me rehusé, con la razón de que en el departamento de Mio Akiyama probablemente encontraría mi ropa.

Pero me detuvo sujetando mi muñeca, nos detuvimos justo en frente de nuestra casa, le lancé una mirada interrogante.

"Espera aquí." Y entró a la casa.

Poco después, salió con una gorra azul marina en la mano, levanté una ceja ante esto.

Me ofreció la gorra. "Toma."

"¿E-Eh?"

"Es de mi difunta esposa." Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, miraba alternadamente a la gorra y a él, estaba confundida del por qué me daba la gorra de su amada.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Era la gorra que siempre usaba, era su marca, sin ella, siempre se sonrojaría de pena." Rió mientras su sonrisa crecía, realmente amaba a su difunta esposa, y era muy honesto de ello.

Tomé la gorra con indecisión, luego continuó, "Además, tienes una herida en la frente, probablemente de quedara una cicatriz, deberías esconderla con ésta gorra, cuídala, ¿de acuerdo? Y asegúrate de regresar a visitar este lugar."

"Claro, abuelo," le contesté mientras le sonreía, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa, luego me incliné. "Abuelo… gracias por salvarme y por cuidarme."

"Ni lo menciones, niña."

Y comencé a caminar, esperaba que caminara conmigo, pero se quedó en su lugar, lo miré inquisitivamente.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente como si hubiera recordado algo, pero se recobró rápidamente, y después me dio una sonrisa amarga. "Sabes, la última vez que vi a mi esposa fue cuando tomó el autobús para una escena del crimen… también era detective." Se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa.

Estaba estupefacta.

Esa mirada que tenía cuando me dijo eso, de alguna forma podía descifrar lo que quería decir…

'No quiero ver cómo te vas de la misma forma'

Caminé en silencio hasta la parada del autobús. Luego, ahí, mientras esperaba el autobús, usaba la gorra, realmente no me quedaba por culpa del vendaje, pero aún así me la puse.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el oscuro cielo.

"La vida a veces apesta," murmuré.

* * *

><p>Ahí, me paré frente a una puerta. Di un profundo respiro antes de tocar el timbre. Mientas esperaba, me sentía nerviosa, mi corazón latía rápido y sentí que mi rostro ardía por alguna razón.<p>

Oí un clic y la puerta se abrió, mi corazón se aceleró cuando mis ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos grises.

Me miró conmocionada, sonreí avergonzada. "Te dije que regresaría, ¿verdad?"

"O-Oh… e-entra…" su voz sonaba temblorosa, e inmediatamente desvió su mirada de mí.

Después, me senté en el sofá de la sala, luego la escuche decir, "Por favor espera aquí… T-tengo que tomar un baño." Me habló sin mirarme, evadía mi mirada lo más que podía, lo que me hizo levantar una ceja.

"Claro, Mio." Se tensó, y luego fue al baño rápidamente.

Entré en un profundo pensamiento cuando la figura desapareció de mi vista. Esta situación era muy incómoda, me evadía por alguna razón, ¿podría ser por que realmente creía que me parecía a 'Ritsu', quien en realidad era yo?

Cierto, ella pensaba que yo estaba 'muerta' y la persona que se sentó ahí era alguien que se parecía mucho a Ritsu Tainaka, me evadía así probablemente no se sentiría triste.

Me quité la gorra y la puse en la mesa, luego me senté en el sofá, miré al techo y suspiré.

Debe… haber sufrido mucho.

Y el techo se puso negro, me enderecé y miré alrededor, por la ventana había una luz tenue del alumbrado público, concluí que el apagón fue causado por el generador del departamento.

Escuché grandes pasos, mis oídos se pararon ante ello, se acercaban y cuando estaban suficiente cerca, sentí que algo me apretaba fuerte, caí en el sofá.

Olí una fragancia.

Una fragancia familiar…

¿La de Mio?

Escuché sollozos provenir de la persona que me apretaba, sentí que sus hombros temblaban.

Por impulso, la rodeé con mis brazos, mi mano acarició su cabeza. Justo después, algo me llegó, sentí que esa situación ya había pasado antes. Este apagón, y ella entre mis brazos, temblando de miedo… aunque, había algo que no encajaba.

¿Por qué lo único que tenía en la cabeza era un pocky?

Y la luz regresó, tuve que usar mi mano para bloquear el brillo, luego miré a la figura que abrazaba. "Mio, ya está bien-" cuando se enderezó, vi que lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, y no sólo eso…

Sólo estaba en ropa interior.

Al principio, ella estaba confundida del por qué mostraba una cara alterada, volteé mi cabeza y señalé, por el rabillo de mi ojo, la vi mirar hacia abajo mientras sus manos limpiaban sus lágrimas, segundos después, gritó y cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Mi rostro ardía, me quité la chaqueta, la miré y la cubrí con ella, me miró con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos abiertos por completo. No pude evitar más que mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos grises… cuando los veía a esta corta distancia, me di cuenta de lo hermosos que eran.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, nos miramos en silencio, y mis manos, que estaban en sus hombros, los apretaron inconcientemente. Antes que pudiera pensar algo, la vi cerrar sus ojos y acortar la distancia, abrí mis ojos completamente cuando sentí algo cálido en mis labios.

Presionó sus labios profundamente, forzándome a abrir los míos, y fue cuando apreté mis ojos. Sentí que sus manos vagaban desde mis brazos hasta mi cuello, me acercó a ella mientras mordía mi labio.

Como si me arrojaran un balde de agua fría, abrí mis ojos súbitamente.

Estaba besando a una chica, la chica de mis recuerdos.

Finalmente recordé que estaba ahí para hablar con ella, no para besarla.

"¡Mm…! Esp-" aprovechó la oportunidad para meter su lengua, lo que me hizo jadear.

Me besaba a la fuerza, y su lengua recorría ansiosamente mi boca, gemí por impulso. Aún trataba de hablar con ella, pero me ahogaban sus feroces besos. Cuando traté de hablarle nuevamente, sentí que se separó, suspiré con alivio.

Pero mi cuerpo se tensó cuando vi su rostro, lágrimas escurrían libremente por él, comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazaba la chaqueta que le di, me dolía verla así.

"¿O-oye…?"

"Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…" la escuché murmurar entre sollozos.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mi mano, me miró, sonreí. Luego repentinamente me arrojó al sofá, gruñí por el impacto, levanté la vista cuando sentí algunas gotas de lágrimas cayendo en mi rostro, mis ojos se abrieron totalmente cuando vi su expresión.

Estaba desesperada, desesperadamente deseaba a 'Ritsu'.

Efectivamente, comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo, diciendo 'Ritsu' repetidas veces, como un disco rayado mientras lágrimas caían en mis mejillas. Fruncí el ceño, no quería verla llorar, no quería…

Un repentino dolor de cabeza me atacó, cerré mis ojos y gruñí del dolor, levanté mis brazos y sujeté el vendaje de mi cabeza.

Dentro de mi cabeza aparecieron voces.

"_Te amo, Mio."_

"_También te amo."_

_"Tu... dijiste que... escaparías conmigo de ser necesario... yo... yo sólo...__"_

_"C-creo que cuando vistes algo... __femenino... luces... bonita..."_

"…_Ritsu…"_

"…_Tómame…"_

Abrí mis ojos, miré la preocupada expresión de Mio.

Mio Akiyama.

"Mi… Mio… Mio, yo..."

Su expresión cambió a una de culpabilidad, luego me liberó y se sentó en el sofá.

La vi sentada en silencio con su cabeza agachada.

"…Mio Akiyama," vi que su cuerpo se tensó, proseguí. "…Y Ritsu Tainaka." Dirigió su cabeza a mí, con sus ojos abiertos totalmente.

Me senté con los ojos completamente abiertos. "Me llamo… Ritsu Tainaka, conocí a Mio Akiyama en la primaria, fuimos a la misma secundaria, prometimos hacer una banda, luego en la preparatoria, hicimos una banda llamada Ho-kago Tea Time, confesé mi amor por Mio el día del apagón, hi-hicimos el amor por primera vez cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, luego nos graduamos, nos mudamos a este departamento… y luego… yo… yo…"

"…Ya recuerdo todo." aún con la misma expresión, miré a Mio.

Mio, mi amor, mi novia, mi Romio, la que se suponía sería mi prometida, mi todo.

"¿Q-Qué…?" me miró con incredulidad.

Abrí mi boca, y una palabra escapó de mis labios. "…Percebes."

"¡Aaah!"

Cubrí mi boca para evitar reír. "No puedo creer que aún tengas miedo de eso, Mio."

Hubo silencio, antes que ella hablara, "E-Espera… ¿cómo sabes… en verdad eres…?"

"La última vez que nos vimos fue antes de que aquel edificio se incendiara, cuando eso pasó, hubo una explosión, y salí volando por la ventana, caí en el mar, desafortunadamente, porque estaba poco profundo golpeé mi cabeza con una roca en el fondo del mar, lo que me hizo perder la memoria, el abuelo Souji me salvó, y luego decidí perseguir a la chica de mi sueño, quien vino de fragmentos de mis recuerdos, y aquí estoy." Me miraba en completo silencio.

Una sonrisa se marcó en mis labios. "Estoy en casa, Mio."

"¿Tu… no puede ser… en verdad eres…?"

"Sí, mi reina peligrosa, mi Romio, soy yo, ¿me extrañaste?"

"P-pero…"

Gruñí. "¿Aún no me crees? Bien, pregunta lo que quieras, te responderé."

"¿Qué tocabas en la banda?"

"La batería."

"¿Qué tocaba en la banda?"

"El bajo, y por eso eres buena 'frotando'." Sonreí cuando vi que sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

"¿Qué… hicimos cuando te me confesaste en el día del apagón?"

"Medio jugamos el juego del pocky antes de que termináramos confesándonos." Reí.

"¿Q-Qué pasó cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez?"

No pude evitar más que reír ante la pregunta. "¡Te quedaste dormida! ¡Dios, ese incidente fue hilarante, luego estabas completamente nerviosa!"

Un puño hizo contacto con mi cabeza, gruñí del dolor. "¡Oye! ¡Mi cabeza aún está herida!"

Inclinó su cabeza, vi rastro de lágrimas escurriendo nuevamente por su rostro antes de que me abrazara muy fuerte. Presioné mis labios mientras mis brazos la rodeaban, escuché sollozos y sentí que mi camisa se empapaba.

Hundí mi cabeza en su oscuro cabello. "Está bien… ya estoy aquí…" susurré suavemente, me abrazaba fuertemente mientras sus hombros temblaban.

Mio levantó la mirada, no perdió tiempo en presionar sus labios en los míos fuertemente, me besó con ferocidad, pude imaginar por qué me besaba así. Con eso, tampoco perdí tiempo en besarla, profunda y apasionadamente.

Lentamente la recosté en el sofá, gritó un poco, mientras mis labios seguían ocupados con los suyos, mis dedos recorrieron desde su desnuda cintura hasta sus brazos, luego apoyé mis manos en las suyas, enlazándolas.

Levanté una ceja cuando sentí un objeto duro en su dedo anular, abrí un ojo y lo miré. Levanté mis cejas y me aparté, resultando en un gruñido de protesta del cuerpo que estaba debajo de mí. La observé antes de mirar el objeto de nuevo, sonreí y me paré.

Miré a la belleza de cabello negro. "Mio, siéntate un momento." Me dio una mirada de confusión antes de sentarse apropiadamente, mientras limpiaba los últimos rastros de sus lágrimas.

Tomé su mano. "Necesito que me regreses esto." Dije y le quitaba el anillo de su dedo.

"¿E-eh…? ¿Por qué?"

Me paré y me volví hacia ella. "…porque tengo que hacer esto correctamente." Me hinqué y la miré directo a los ojos.

Ella abrió sus ojos totalmente, sonreí mientras dije con suavidad. "Mio Akiyama… ¿te casarías conmigo?" dio un pequeño grito, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, estaba boquiabierta, y las palabras no fueron capaces de salir de su boca excepto un tartamudeo.

Reí y deslicé el anillo en su delicado dedo. "Tomaré eso como un sí, de todas formas sé que no vivirías sin mí-" interrumpió mi oración cuando se me abalanzó y nuevamente me besó en los labios.

Desafortunadamente, no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí al piso, con ella encima de mí, besándome ferozmente.

"¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!" murmuró entre besos.

"C-cálmat- -nnh!"

Cuando se ponía así, lo único que podía hacer era… responderle.

Una de mis manos tocó su nuca, luego incliné su cabeza y la besé ferozmente, pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras abría la boca, invitándome a pasar. Complací su deseo más que feliz, metí mi lengua en su cálida boca, saludó a la mía con su suave y cálida lengua.

Ese beso lentamente nubló mi mente con placer, una vez que llegué al límite, tomé sus hombros y la empujé rudamente al piso, gimió ante mi acción.

Me retiré y me enderecé, "¡Agh! ¡Rayos, han pasado meses!" murmuré mientras me quitaba rápidamente la camisa, Mio reprimió una risa, gemí ante ello.

Mio se sentó, me besó en los labios. "Se paciente, y a ver, déjame ayudarte." Me levantó un poco y me sentó en el sofá, por dentro, me preguntaba de donde sacó esa fuerza. Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, Mio tenía sus manos rondando por mi cuerpo y comenzó a desvestirme, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tú tampoco eres muy paciente." Se detuvo, vi que sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

"Cá-cállate…" y ahí salió mi ropa interior, arrojada por ella a algún lugar del suelo.

Sonreí y me enderecé, me encargué de su ropa interior, pude sentir que cada toqué que daba le ponía la piel de gallina. Una vez que ambas estábamos desnudas, nos besamos ferozmente, era como si estuviéramos ardiendo.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su pecho, lo acaricié gentilmente, y ella gimió dentro de mi boca, la provoqué un poco pellizcando sus pezones, lo que resultó que mordiera mi labio inferior, me quejé, lamí su labio superior antes de darle besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y luego a su clavícula, antes de llegar a su pezón, su cuerpo se tensó al contacto de mis labios.

"E-espera… Ritsu-" su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo chupaba completamente. "D-deberíamos… ir… a la cama…"

Mi lengua hacía círculos ahí, ella agarraba mis hombros. "Aquí está bien…" murmuré mientras continuaba, apretó mis hombros fuertemente.

Mientras tenía mi boca ocupada, decidí provocarla nuevamente, esta vez, levanté mi rodilla, rozaba su cálido y húmedo sexo. Aulló con sorpresa, trató fuertemente de no gemir cuando comencé a frotar mi rodilla contra él, aunque falló miserablemente.

La combinación de mí mordiendo su pezón gentilmente y frotando mi rodilla derecha en su clítoris la hizo finalmente gemir mi nombre a toda voz, sonaba como música para mis oídos. Cuando liberé sus partes privadas, me empujó, me puso en el sofá y me besó suavemente, pero sólo por un breve momento, luego lamió mis labios antes de que su lengua recorriera hasta mi cuello.

"…Mi turno." Escuché su susurro sin aliento mientras su lengua recorría hasta mi erecto pezón, luego lo lamió igual que una niña cuando chupa un dulce, me estremecí ante eso y mis ojos se cerraron de golpe.

Le dio una pequeña mordida y lo jaló, dejé salir un gemido mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello. Lo que me hizo jadear fue cuando sentí que su mano bajaba y tocaba mi, obviamente, húmedo sexo, sólo me preparé para lo que venía después.

Hábilmente Mio frotó sus dedos contra mí, lo que hizo que rápidamente perdiera el control de mi voz, ahogué un gemido y la abracé. Levantó su cabeza y presionó sus labios en los míos mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de mí, gemí en su boca.

Movió su dedo elegantemente dentro y fuera mientras usaba su pulgar para frotar mi clítoris, tuve que concientemente detenerme de rasguñar su espalda. La besé ferozmente y jalaba su cabello, gimió.

Mientras mi cabeza estaba siendo nublada por el éxtasis, decidí dar la vuelta…

…y caímos al piso, olvidé que estábamos en el sofá, no en la cama.

La escuché gritar de dolor, la miré arrepentidamente, sacudió su cabeza, sonreí tímidamente y la besé en los labios. "Lo siento… querida esposa… ¿estás bien?" vino mi pregunta sin aliento.

Mio rió, "Aún no soy tu esposa, esposo." Dijo mientras sacaba su dedo de mí, y luego sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

"¿Qué? ¿Soy el esposo? ¡Pero soy chica, deberías llamarme 'esposa' también!" se encogió de hombros y rió.

Bajé el volumen de mi voz, e imité el habla de un hombre. "…Bien, seré un bueeeeen esposo," se rió un poco fuerte. "¡Deja de reírte!" y no lo hizo, así que la callé con mi boca, aún se reía, esta vez, en mi boca.

Me separé y fruncí el ceño, aún soltaba una pequeña risita, así que decidí agachar mi cabeza, dejó de reír inmediatamente y dirigió su cabeza hacia mí.

"Espera… ¿vas a…"

Después levanté sus piernas y las puse en mis hombros, acerqué mi cabeza a su sexo, olí su celestial esencia antes de mirarla pícaramente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"No… todo menos eso…"

Lamí mis labios. "Incluso después de años de hacer el amor nunca he hecho esto, ¿cierto? Ya que siempre decías que no cuando lo sugería."

"¡P-Porque es vergonzoso! ¡Y-y a-asqueroso!"

"Buen provecho."

"Espera, no-" la ignoré e inmediatamente dirigí mis labios a su muy húmeda área. "-¡Ah!"

Mi lengua la rozó elegantemente, saboreando su dulce y salado jugo. Jadeó e hizo lo mejor por apartarse de mí, pero con mis brazos la mantuve en su lugar. Le di otra lamida, su cuerpo temblaba y forcejeaba más, decidí hacerlo a la mala. Mi lengua rápidamente encontró su clítoris y lo lamió ansiosamente antes de chuparlo fuerte, gimió a toda voz y su cuerpo se estremecía como si hubiera sido electrocutada.

Así nada más, perdió toda su energía para escapar de mí, vi que su rostro mostraba una expresión de derrota, sonreí por ello. Le di otra lamida antes de meter mi lengua en ella, prácticamente gritó mi nombre a toda voz ante mi acción.

Mi lengua lamía su interior ansiosamente, sabía tan bien que no quería detenerme. Metía y sacaba mi lengua, provocando otro gemido de Mio, Dios, como amo esos gemidos suyos. Metí mi lengua rápidamente en ella, sujetó mis manos y las apretó muy fuerte, como si quisiera destrozarlas.

La miré, tenía una expresión muy exótica que me podía hacer enloquecer incluso más, su rostro estaba sonrojado, su boca abierta y gemidos salían de ella, frunció el ceño y respiraba pesadamente, ese tipo de expresión me hizo sentir que algo estaba goteando desde mí.

Una idea llegó a mi mente, me retiré y me senté, colocando una de sus piernas por debajo de mí, y la otra colgada en mi hombro, me incliné cerca de ella, eso dobló su pierna, que estaba en mi hombro, cerca de mi cuerpo, me miraba con una expresión confundida.

Mis mejillas ardieron un poco. "…Vamos a venirnos… juntas." Admito que esas palabras fueron muy vergonzosas.

Me dio una mirada inquisitiva, tragué y junté nuestras caderas, estábamos piel contra piel. Tenía sus ojos abiertos totalmente por unos momentos antes de que se calmara, la miré tímidamente, su rostro se sonrojó y aceptó.

Comencé a frotarme contra ella, gemí cuando nuestros clítoris hicieron contacto, la vi cerrar los ojos y un gemido escapó de sus labios, sus manos sujetaban mis hombros.

Me agaché un poco y la besé, me sorprendí cuando vi que su cuerpo era bastante flexible. Respondió a mis besos mientras sentía que su cadera también rozaba con la mía, gemí dentro de su boca, seguí mi ritmo mientras la besaba ferozmente, ella hizo lo mismo, comenzamos a gemir incontroladamente.

Nuestras caderas se movían fluidamente, sentía que lentamente alcanzaba el clímax. Dejé de besarla, aceleré mi ritmo mientras respiraba muy pesado, con una vista borrosa vi que echaba su hacía para atrás debido al placer.

Siseé cuando me acercaba más y más al clímax, sentí que mi interior dolía. Cuando escuché que comenzó a decir mi nombre repetidamente con una voz fuerte, ronca, sin aliento, me di cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo, sacudí fuerte mi cadera contra ella, también comencé a decir su nombre repetidas veces, aunque a veces ahogadamente.

Gemimos nuestros nombres antes de que ambas nos estremeciéramos violentamente, sentí lo cálido que era su fluido. Nos quedamos un momento en esa posición antes que me separara y me acostara a su lado, completamente exhausta, sentí su respiración en mi rostro, la vi acercarse a mí, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando recuperé un poco de energía, dije, "…El suelo está frío."

"Vamos… a la cama." Contestó, aún sin aliento.

Me paré débilmente, luego ayudé a Mio a pararse y nos dirigimos a la habitación, ahí, nos tiramos a la cama, suspiramos felizmente una vez que nuestras espaldas tocaron el colchón. Nos cubrimos bajo la sábana y nos acurrucamos, nuestras frentes se tocaban y nos mirábamos fijamente.

Presionó sus labios, luego levantó su mano y tocó el vendaje de mi cabeza, lo talló muy gentilmente, cerré mis ojos al sentir que me acariciaba así.

"¿Te quedará una cicatriz en la frente?"

"Sí…"

"Ya veo…" permaneció en silencio un rato antes de hablar nuevamente, "Dime… Ritsu…"

Abrí mis ojos. "¿Mm?"

"No… me dejarás otra vez… ¿verdad…?"

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. "No lo haré."

Sujetó mi cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso al vendaje de mi frente, antes de presionar sus labios en los míos, me besó suave y gentilmente. Profundice el beso mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cintura, sentí que su garganta vibraba antes de que rodeara mi cuello con sus brazos, la abracé y me separé, fijé mis ojos en sus sorprendentes ojos grises.

"Ritsu… me he estado preguntando…"

"¿Qué pasa?" luego se apartó de mi abrazo, puso su mano en frente de su rostro y se quedó mirando el anillo que yacía en su dedo anular.

Después de eso, preguntó, "¿…Dónde vamos hacer la boda? ¿Vamos a ir… al extranjero?"

"Sí, a Canadá."

"P-pero… ¿y el dinero? No creo que tengamos el dinero par-"

"Confía en mí, Mio, no pienses en el dinero, puedes decir que soy suficientemente rica para eso… de hecho, antes del accidente, me había vuelto la dueña temporal del café, ya que el dueño salió, así que mi salarió aumentó drásticamente, por eso fue que decidí pedirte matrimonio." Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, le sonreí tímidamente.

Le di un piquito. "Te amo mucho, Mio… y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, por eso trabajé muy duro."

Tenía una sonrisa y una solemne expresión. "Sí… trabajaste mucho… gracias… haré lo que sea para recompensarte."

"Comienza siendo una buena esposa."

"Sí, esposo."

"No, llámame esposa."

"…Esposo."

"¡Oye!"

"…" ambas comenzamos a reír, nos sentíamos algo tontas.

Esa noche la pasamos hablando de lo que hicimos cuando nos separamos, le conté del abuelo Souji, Chie-san y Amagi-san, mientras que ella me contó cuanto lloraba cada que me recordaba y de lo mucho que trabajó para mantener este departamento.

Ella se convertiría en la mejor mujer para mí.

Luego de eso, tal vez algún día tendríamos hijos, tal vez adoptando, o le diría a mi hermano que nos ayudara, y no, por 'ayudar' no quise decir que podría 'tocar' a mi Mio, lo mataría si lo hiciera, lo que quise decir fue por in Vitro, y podría pedirle a mi hermano que fuera el donador.

…Me gustaría hablar de eso con Mio después de que nos casemos.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos grises me miraban, estaba sonrojada, y tenía una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Le sonreí antes de caminar por el pasillo, el vestido blanco de Mio y su asombroso cabello ondeaban maravillosamente, miramos alrededor para observar a nuestros amigos felicitándonos, y nuestro padres aplaudiendo, lucían felices y al mismo tiempo tenían un gesto de desagrado en su rostro.<p>

¿Aún no nos podían aceptar?

No es que me importe, todo lo que me importaba era Mio, MI esposa Mio.

Mi Mio Tainaka.

Una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios, luego miré alrededor, encontré muchos rostros conocidos, nuestras compañeras, Mugi, Yui y Azusa, también estaba Chie-san, Amagi-no, Yukiko-san, y el abuelo Souji, incliné mi cabeza mientras tocaba la gorra azul que llevaba, el abuelo sonrió, lucía feliz, mientras Chie-san celebraba a toda voz y Yukiko-san tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

La dueña y su esposa debían estar muy felices cuando supieron que éramos de la misma 'clase'.

Pardeé cuando repentinamente recordé algo. "Mio, necesito hablar contigo cuando regresemos al hotel."

"¿De qué vamos hablar… esposo?"

"¡Deja de llamarme esposo! ¡Soy tu esposa!"

"No mereces que te llame 'esposa'." Señaló mi ropa, bajé la vista y luego le sonreí tímidamente, olvidé que llevaba un esmoquin.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, tomé su mano mientras le susurré al oído. "…Hablaremos de niños."

No pude evitar reír ante su estupefacta expresión.

Y nuestros nuevos días comenzaron desde entonces.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

Abrí mis ojos, parpadeé rápidamente para deshacerme de mi borrosa visión. Cuando mi vista regresó, vi el rostro durmiente de Mio, sonreí, la miré por unos minutos antes de decidir salir de la cama.

Caminé hacia la sala para vestirme, cuando llegué, me quedé en silencio al ver el desorden, prendas y ropa interior por todos lados, suspiré y tomé mi ropa para ponérmela.

"Será un problema si alguien viene de sorpresa… recordatorio: No sexo en la sala." Murmuré mientras limpiaba el desastre.

Justo después de que terminé de limpiar, el timbre sonó, levanté una ceja y caminé a la puerta, gracias a Dios ya había limpiado. Ahí, escuché varias voces que conocía muy bien, sonreí, las extrañaba muchísimo.

"Azu-nyan, Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan me dijo que vio a alguien en nuestra antigua escuela que la puso triste…"

"¿A quién, senpai? ¿Su ex-novio?"

"Vaya, ¿en serio, Yui-chan?"

"No, dijo que se parecía a Ric-"

Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Hola, Yui, Azusa, Mugi!"

"-chan…" se quedaron calladas, me miraron con los ojos abiertos totalmente.

"¿…Qué?" pregunté con una ceja levantada.

Un grito histérico, la cabeza hueca y la Señorita rubia huyeron, gritando '¡fantasma!' a toda voz mientras la Kouhai se quedó ahí, aún con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"Oye, Azusa, soy yo, la única Ritsu, ¿qué pasa?"

Se desmayó.

Silencio… y luego me golpeé la frente cuando recordé que ellas no sabían que aún estaba viva.

…después me quejé y sujeté el vendaje de mi frente, me había golpeado muy fuerte. Eché un vistazo a la desmayada Azusa, luego a Yui y Mugi que se escondían en una esquina, abrazándose fuertemente mientras temblaban de miedo y gritaban algo que creían que ahuyentaría a un 'fantasma'.

Mio, necesito ir por Mio, ahora.

…Pensándolo bien, podía aprovecharme de esta situación.

Le sonreí maliciosamente a ese par. "Vine a asustaaaarlas~~" dije con una voz 'fantasmal'

"¡NO NOS COMA FANTASMA DE RICCHAN!"

Luego un golpe en mi cabeza, grité de dolor.

"Vengo a ver cual es el alboroto, y te encuentro asustándolas, actuando como fantasma… idiota."

¿Cuándo llegó Mio aquí? ¡Ella fue la que actuó como fantasma!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Una historia de: **Ryuamakusa4eva **(Ya terminamos su secuela!)

Con esto pueden perdonar mi ausencia, verdaaaaaad? Bah, no creo que me extrañaran tanto... n.n  
>Espero hayan disfrutado del fic! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! :9<br>Para que recupere un poco de sangre... una review pliz!

Trataré de subir otro lo más pronto posible, porque, aunque mis amigos cercanos no lo crean, estudio! (o al menos eso intento ^^)

Gracias a la colaboracion suya de ella de mi querida BETA (**Nessy Texie**) arigatou ane-san!

Espero estés contenta, Imoto-chan! ^^

* * *

><p>Now:<br>A response to the review de Mr.E's pen:

Amigo mio, no es que "generalice", la realidad es que la mayoría de las personas que me leen son mujeres, o al menos eso entiendo puesto que las que me dejan review son mujeres. Además dices "siempre leo tus historias" como lo voy a saber si no me dejas review? Asi que chicos... si quieren que no generalice entonces hagan acto de presencia! XD


End file.
